After The Concert
by TocoGirlHills
Summary: Basically it is the life of our beloved characters after the concert in the last episode. Each chapter is in different points of view.
1. Chapter 1: Phone calls

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, but I own the events.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoy! This is set after the last episode.

I fell down onto my bed and sighed. I did three encores and even got to perform with my friends. We did our most famous song, Dream High, without Song Sam Dong, of course. He was in America, winning his Grammy.

I turned the TV on to see if there were any stations playing K's performance. There were plenty of recaps of his performance. I smiled as he shot up from the stage and started singing.

Hye-Sung walked in with a piece of bread in her mouth. I hurried to change the channel and tried to act normal. She still looked at me strange. "What are you doing?"

I cleared my throat and tried to act like myself. "What does it look like? I'm watching TV."

Hye-Sung glanced at the TV then stared at me. "Since when have you watched the news?"

"Just go practice or something!" I yelled at her. She rolled her eyes and went back to her room. I sighed again and turned off the TV. I looked down as my phone started to ring.

"Hello?" It was a number I didn't recognize so I tried to be polite.

"Go Hye Mi," The person on the other line said. I didn't answer for a second because it the person sounded a lot like…

"Song…Sam Dong?"

"I've missed you."

"Hye Mi-yah, how are you?" He was smiling at me from across the table. Last week on the phone, he told me that he was taking a break as K and was coming back to Seoul. He said we should go to lunch as soon as he got in.

I kept my eyes on the food in front of me. "I'm okay." I didn't say anything else because I didn't really know what to say. I wanted to hug him, but I didn't. I wanted to kiss him, but I didn't. I hadn't seen him for eight years. Does he expect us to just go right back to how we were before he left. Even before he left, I just realized how I felt about him.

He took a deep breath and kept looking at me. "I heard your concert went well. I'm sorry I wasn't there. But I saw the DVD. Your voice has gotten more beautiful."

I was about to say something rude when my phone rang. I sighed and looked at the screen. Jin Guk. "What?"

"Why are you always so rude?" He asked. 

"What do you want?" I asked, ignoring him.

Sam Dong was still staring at me. His eyes held a lot of curiosity. I could almost hear Jin Guk smile through the phone. "Let's go out tonight! I heard your favorite club has been redone."

I thought about his offer. Recently, Jin Guk and I were spending time together. It was almost as if we were back at Kirin. He was the person I talked to most, besides Baek-Hee, who had become my best friend again. But now that Sam Dong was back…I don't know.

"Hye Mi-yah? Go Hye Mi. Yah, if you don't want to go, just say so, don't ignore me."

Sam Dong sighed impatiently. "Who is it?"

Jin Guk must have heard because then he asked, "Who is that?"

Something was telling me to make Sam Dong jealous. He was acting too calm, and I didn't like it. I cleared my throat and smiled. "Ah, Jin Guk Sunbae, guess who's back! It's Song Sam Dong. Ah, and of course we should go out tonight. Pick me up. Annyeong!"

I hung up before he could answer. Sam Dong, instead of looking jealous, was smiling. "Jin Guk! Can I come with you?"

I frowned and stared at him.

Sorry it's so short! I will write more if someone likes it. I will make it better next time!

~Toco


	2. Chapter 2: Feelings

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but I do own the events!**

**Author's Note: Sorry to my amazing reviewer La'Vete for keeping you waiting. You gave me the strength to continue and make this better because that first chapter was probably really bad. But anyway, Gomsamnida! Enjoy! And anyone else who wants to read, please enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>"Yah, Go Hye Mi, why'd you hang up on me and were you really with Sam Dong?" Jin Guk asked. After Sam Dong and I left the cafe, Jin Guk tracked me down, annoyed for giving him mixed signals. He didn't sound as excited about Sam Dong as Sam Dong had sounded about him.<p>

I nodded and kept my eyes in front of me. If I looked at Jin Guk, he would know what I was feeling. He always knows. "He's here," I answered, ignoring his first questions. "He wants to join us tonight. He told me to ask you."

To my surprise, he started laughing. "Since when do you listen to anyone. I mean, you've gotten better since Kirin, but you are still so stubborn." I glanced over to see him smiling at me.

Honestly, I had grown some...feelings for Jin Guk. We spent so much time together when we weren't on stage. And it was hard to think Song Sam Dong being gone, so I relied on Jin Guk to comfort me. I looked away from him and rolled my eyes. "Go away before someone sees us together. They'll start another scandal."

He shrugged and kept walking beside me. "The last one was funny. Let's see what they come up with now." He glanced down at his watch and sighed. "Well actually, I have to go to the company office to take care of something. I'll pick you up at 9. Be ready. Oh, and tell Sam Dong that he can come." He smiled and ran off to where, I'm guessing, he parked his car.

I wasn't sure how I felt about Sam Dong joining us, but I figured I could make him jealous. I grinned to myself as I thought about what to wear.

* * *

><p>"You should wear this one. Jeongmal yeppeo! Oh, where are you guys going?" I asked Go Hye Mi. We were sitting in her bedroom trying to decide what she should wear tonight. She asked me to come along with Jin Guk and Sam Dong. I was really excited because I hadn't seen him in eight years, none of us had.<p>

Of course, when he was chosen to go to America I was filled with jealousy and wanted to sabotage him. Then I realized that I had come away from that behavior. Doing things like that wasn't who I really was. People talked about me, saying that I had because Hye Mi's shadow once again, but this time, I didn't care. Now, I have confidence. I'm the leading teacher at Kirin High and very well loved by my students. Sure, I'm a bit hard on them, but it's only because I want them to succeed. Everyone should know the feeling of success. It was my most favored feeling. And now I had that feeling everyday.

"No, that won't do. None of this will do! It's horrible!" She threw down her favorite dress and kicked a pile of her shoes, then she flung herself onto her bed beside me.

I sighed. She always overreacted about the littlest things. I patted her back and said in a comforting tone,"Gwaenchanha! Gwaenchanha! It's only Jin Guk and Sam Dong! We've known them forever! Plus everyone in that club knows you are the best dressed there everytime."

She pushed my hand away and sighed. "Let's go." She said, obviously ignoring me. She grabbed her purse and walked out her bedroom.

I quickly grabbed my purse and followed her out the bedroom and out the house. "Um, where are we going?" I asked, trying to catch up with her.

* * *

><p>"Ooh! I love it! That dress looks great on you," I complimented Hye Mi as soon as she came out the dressing room.<p>

Truthfully, everything she tried on looked great, but I was hoping that she would soon make up her mind. We had been there about an hour, and I still had to get dressed myself. Hye Mi, who knows me so well, knew what I was thinking and smiled. "You can wear my pink dress. The one you adore. Just get dressed at my house."

I smiled back at her. She had grown very generous over the years and I didn't hesitate to question it. "Gamsa!" Still after she returned to the dressing room to take off the dress she had on, I checked the time on my phone. It was only seven so I knew we would probably be in the store for a while longer.

* * *

><p>I got out the car and jogged up to Hye Mi's front door. I saw Baek-Hee's car in the driveway, so I assumed she would be riding with us as well. She did often times, so I was used to it. I rang the doorbell and heard Baek-Hee yell,"One moment!" A few seconds later, she stood before me in a hot pink dress. She always looked pretty, but I noticed tonight she looked really nice. I also noticed that the dress she had on belonged to Hye Mi. I remember Hye Mi wore it the first time we went to the club together.<p>

"You look nice, Baek-Hee yah." I smiled at her.

She smiled so big, it made me wonder if she still liked me. "Gamsa! Hye Mi is coming. You know how she is." Baek-Hee yelled for Hye Mi to hurry up then went to my car, sliding into the backseat.

I grinned to myself because I did know how Hye Mi was. And I knew tonight she would have a new outfit on for Sam Dong. It did make me jealous, because she rarely got a new outfit to hang out with me, but after having feelings for Sam Dong, she never felt the same way about me. While it did make me upset, I just wanted her to be happy. But what I really wanted was for her to be happy...with me.

"What's wrong?" I jumped and saw Hye Mi standing in front of me. I must have been showing the emotions on my face.

I quickly smiled and shook my head. "Nothing at all. Ready to go?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed reading this! Please give me criticism! :)<strong>

~Toco


	3. Chapter 3: Crying and Kissing

**Disclaimer: I own the events, but not the characters.**

**Author's Note: Still thanks to La' Vete! :) You're awesome! **

* * *

><p>I looked around the club anxiously, looking for Song Sam Dong. I tried not to appear too anxious because Jin Guk and Baek Hee were right by my side. "I'm going to go buy some soju!" Baek Hee told us over the loud music before dancing to the bar. We nodded to her, and kept looking around.<p>

"Hey! Jin Guk ah!" Sam Dong came from behind us and held his arms out to hug Jin Guk. I noticed Jin Guk seemed a bit uncomfortable about something, but he still gave Sam Dong a warm hug. I looked around wondering why no one recognized him as K. I noticed some girls pointing out Jin Guk and me, but the club was used to seeing us. After their hug, Sam Dong turned to me. "Want to dance?" He asked, smiling. "Do you mind?" He then asked Jin Guk.

"Why should I mind?" He shrugged and walked off in the direction of Baek Hee. I glared at his backside; he was supposed to mind so that Sam Dong would become jealous. I thought maybe I should have told him my intentions before coming to the club.

I sighed and faked a smile. As much as I wanted to dance the night away with Sam Dong, I didn't want him to know that. "Well, I guess **one **dance will be okay. But the rest of the night I belong to Oppa!" I giggled like a young girl in love.

Sam Dong raised an eyebrow and grabbed my hand, leading me to the dance floor. As we were dancing, he was still looking at me with his curious eyes. "When did Jin Guk become your oppa? I never thought I would ever hear you call someone oppa. You barely call anyone Sunbae."

I smiled slightly and shrugged lightly. "I don't know. A few years back, maybe."

"After I left?" He asked with a small smile.

I nodded and brightened my smile so he would know that I was happy without him. "Not long after, aniyo."

He grabbed my arm and pulled me to an empty table, sitting me down. He sat down across from me and looked at me for a moment.

"What?" I asked.

He sighed and frowned at me. "I went to America to prove myself to you. Remember? You wanted me to become someone you didn't have to worry about. And...and I don't know if you remember, but we kissed. Before I left."

I felt tears coming into my eyes as I looked down at the table. I didn't think he'd bring this up. He seemed so calm, like he didn't care about whether Jin Guk and I were together. "I remember."

"But now you're with Jin Guk. I know you two were together before, and you've known each other longer. You have a history. But I thought that was over." When I glanced up at Sam Dong, I could see tears forming in his eyes as well.

* * *

><p>Baek Hee and I were sitting at the bar. She was talking to a man sitting on her other side, while I was discreetly watching Sam Dong and Hye Mi. I wasn't sure what I should do. I almost went over when Sam Dong pulled her off the dance floor. I desperately wanted to know what they were talking about. Anger shot through me when I saw a tear run down Hye Mi's cheek. How could he be hurting her? She waited for him for all these years. How could he do this?<p>

I was trying to read their lips when Baek Hee tapped me on the arm. "I'm going to go dance, alright?" I smiled and nodded to her, and I watched Baek Hee dance with the guy she had been talking to. She had grown a lot over the past years. She still followed Hye Mi around, but she had her own life as well.

Another hand tapped my arm and I turned around to see Sam Dong standing beside me, his face emotionless. I glanced back to the table to find Hye Mi gone. I looked back to Sam Dong and stood up. "Where's Hye Mi?"

Sam Dong frowned and looked back to the table. "I...don't know. She was there just a second ago." I frowned, pushed Sam Dong out of my way, and began looking around for Hye Mi. It didn't seem like Sam Dong cared where she was because he had taken my spot at the bar and was ordering a soju. I wanted to punch him in the face, but I focused on my one and only goal for the moment: finding Hye Mi.

After searching inside the club for over twenty minutes, I went outside to look for her. I sighed a breath of relief when I found her kneeling beside my car, crying. I kneeled down across from her and wiped some of her tears. "What's wrong?" She didn't answer me, so once again I asked, "Go Hye Mi. What is the matter?"

She wiped the rest of her tears away and shook her head. "Jin Guk..."

I waited for her to finish what she was going to say, but she stopped there. ''Dae?" I said so she would finish her sentence.

She didn't; instead she looked up at me and kissed me. Go Hye Mi kissed me, Jin Guk, aniyo, Hyun Si Hyuk, right there kneeling down beside my car.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know it's short, but I wanted a cliff hanger (those are the best! right? haha) But anyway, I PROMISE the next chapter will indeed be longer. Look forward to it please!<strong>

**~Toco 3**


	4. Chapter 4: Club Nights aren't Fun Nights

**Disclaimer: I own the events, but not the characters!  
><strong>

**Author's Note: I hope that means you like it, La' Vete! :) Thank you for your encouraging comments! Seriously, they really uplift me! :) SO I'm giving you my longest chapter yet! **

* * *

><p>"You know, you look a lot like the singer K. He's in America now, so I know you aren't him, but you definitely could pass as him," The bartender was telling me. I didn't answer him because I was still thinking about Hye Mi.<p>

Go Hye Mi, the only person I've ever wanted to prove myself to. I took the lonely path to America just for her. **Only **for her. I would throw everything away just to take back what she had told me.

_"But I thought that was over," I told her, holding in my tears. It seemed like she was telling me that she and Jin Guk were together again, but I just couldn't believe that. _

_Hye Mi looked at me with angry eyes. "Song Sam Dong. You've been away for eight years. Eight years. After the first year, you didn't even contact us anymore. You didn't even call me. I've watched all your interviews and shows, but I guess you were too busy to even think about mine. I've even seen pictures of you taking breaks on the beach. During those breaks, couldn't you come visit? Couldn't you even call me back?"_

_"Hye Mi-yah"_

_"Aniyo! I don't want to hear it! Jin Guk was here for me. While you've become someone I don't have to worry about, you've stopped worrying about me. You weren't here." Hye Mi whispered her last words, and by this time she was crying._

_I wasn't sure what to say. I wanted to tell her that it was too painful hearing her voice, but not being able to go see her, that I watched all of her interviews and shows as well, and that I did this only for her. Instead, I said, "I'm sorry." Then I got up and walked away. _

It had been a while, and I figured by now Jin Guk had found Hye Mi and they left together. I was on my way to my car when I felt a hand on my arm. I held my breath as I turned, hoping it wasn't a fan who had recognized me.

"Sam Dong-ah!" Baek Hee exclaimed, giving me a big hug. She was dressed up in a pretty, pink dress with her hair done up and pretty makeup.

I hugged her back and smiled. "Yoon Baek Hee! You look great! Wow, so this must be Dream High's new hangout. Where's Pil Suk and Jason?" I laughed.

Baek Hee laughed with me and shook her head. "Aniyo, I came with Jin Guk and Hye Mi. Kim Pil Suk teaches younger kids now, and Jason is just as much an idol as Hye Mi and Jin Guk. He's probably somewhere eating some expensive food," she joked. "Anyway, have you seen Jin Guk and Hye Mi? I hope they didn't leave me."

I shook my head. "I think they left, but I can give you a ride, if you'd like?"

Baek Hee agreed and held onto to my arm as we walked out. When we got to the parking lot, Baek Hee froze. I noticed her eyes grow larger and her jaw drop. "What is it?" I asked, following her eyes. My eyes grew larger as well when I saw what she saw. Go Hye Mi and Jin Guk kissing beside a car.

Baek Hee looked from them to me. Finally she pulled my arm and lead me away from them. She laughed nervously and asked, "Which one's your car?"

* * *

><p>I pulled away and looked up at Jin Guk. That kiss was even better than our first kiss, I had to admit. So, I did have feelings for him. I quickly stood straight up and turned away from him. I was embarrassed and I could feel my cheeks turning red.<p>

Jin Guk stood up straight as well, and he turned me back around to face him. "When you called me sunbae, earlier on the phone, what did that mean?" He asked.

"What?" I asked as a response, because I didn't understand his question.

"Where you saying it to make Sam Dong jealous?"

"Aniyo!" I yelled, looking down at the ground.

"Go Hye Mi. Did you do it because he hurt you? Did he hurt you again tonight? Is that why you were crying?"

"It doesn't matter. Besides, I like you." I paused for a second, shocked that those words had actually come from me. But still I continued, "All these years of waiting for Sam Dong and spending time with you made me realize...I like you." I wondered who was controlling me tonight. I looked up at Jin Guk and saw the shock on his face as well. "Sam Dong...he hurt me by not coming back sooner, but he didn't hurt me tonight. I hurt him. I told him that I had feelings for you."

Jin Guk couldn't erase the surprise on his face. I gave him a moment or two to take it all in. I..." he started, "I like you too. I love you."

* * *

><p>"Where's Hye Mi?" Kim Pil Suk asked. We were waiting in her favorite restaurant for Hye Mi to show up. She was always late, but today she was even later than usual. Pil Suk huffed. "How hard is it to remember to have lunch with your close friends once a week?"<p>

I patted her reassuringly and smiled. "We went out last night...maybe she has a hangover?" I joked. We both knew Hye Mi would never let herself get that drunk.

I had not yet told Pil Suk about what Sam Dong and I saw, because I was hoping Hye Mi would explain to both of us what happened. But Pil Suk was getting impatient, so I had to bring up something. "Song Sam Dong!" I exclaimed.

"What about him, Baek Hee-yah?" She asked, staring down at her empty plate.

"He's back!" I smiled. Next to Hye Mi and Jin Guk, Pil Suk knew Sam Dong third best. Jason and I hadn't been around him as much, so we didn't know him as well as those three.

She looked up and smiled. "Really? That's great! Even though he must have the busiest schedule, he's back! Does Hye Mi know? She must be so happy!" Pil Suk giggled then said, "Maybe that's why she's late. I'll call her now."

She took out her decorative phone and dialed Hye Mi's number. "Hey! Where are you?...Dae, Baek Hee and I are waiting!...Oh? Oh! Dae, I understand. Annyeong!" She hung up her phone and picked up her menu happily.

"Kim Pil Suk!" I yelled, making her jump. "What did she say?"

Pil Suk smiled. "She said to order for her; she's on the way. She just forgot...like always! Maybe one of us should start picking her up." She suggested. I smiled a little, because I had a feeling who was making her late today. And it's not Sam Dong.

* * *

><p><strong>You know...I kinda like these long chapters. Haha. Maybe I'll make it even longer next time. Tell me what you think! :)<strong>

~Toco


	5. Chapter 5: An Awkward Lunch

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dream High or its characters, but I do own these events!**

**Author's Note: Always, always thanks to La'Vete! The best reviewer ever! Sorry to keep you waiting! And you'll find out! :)**

**Thanks to Vampyres 'R Me and KyeoptaJunnie for following my story! And thanks to my anonymous reviewers! :)**

**So, I hope you all like this chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Sorry! Sorry!" Hye Mi exclaimed, falling into her seat and dropping her purse onto the floor. She was out of breath, her hair was messy, and she only had her purse with her. The usual Hye Mi, even when late, would take her time getting to lunch, have every hair on her head perfectly neat, and have about a dozen shopping bags. Something was definitely up.<p>

I smirked and glanced at Baek Hee, who was looking at Hye Mi with a worried look. "So, why were you late?" I asked, pointing a finger in Hye Mi's face.

"Yah!" She said, pushing my hand from her face. "I told you on the phone that I forgot."

"But where **were** you?" I whined. Hye Mi had changed since we graduated from Kirin Arts High School. She tried her best not to be rude, and she cared more about her friends...or did a very good job pretending. Other things had changed as well. Jason, Hye Mi, and Jin Guk were idols and were busy many days, but they still made time for Baek Hee and I. Of course, Sam Dong was in America being amazingly famous. Baek Hee was the head teacher at Kirin High, while I was the head teacher at the Kindergarten. "Were you with Sam Dong?" I asked when Hye Mi didn't answer.

She looked from me to Baek Hee. "How'd you know Song Sam Dong was back? Baek Hee told you? Did you see him?" She asked quickly.

"Dae, I told her. And, ani, Pil Suk has not seen him. But I did," Baek Hee said, seemingly keeping something hidden to herself.

Hye Mi stared at her with wide eyes. "Y-y-you saw him?" Since when did Hye Mi, the almighty, stutter? "What did he say?"

I coughed, letting them aware that I was still here. "Hopefully that he wants to see me, Jason, and Jin Guk as well."

Baek Hee, once again, answered both comments. "I saw him, he told me he was back for a while. He's already seen Jin Guk, but he wants to see you and Jason as well, Pil Suk-ah. By the way...he gave me a ride home yesterday after Hye Mi and Jin Guk **left **me at the club yesterday."

Hye Mi's face changed from anxiety to guilt. But before she could say sorry, the waiter came. He set down my Bulgogi first, then Baek Hee's Tteokguk, and last the Namul I ordered for Hye Mi. We all thanked the waiter, then Hye Mi turned to Baek Hee. "I'm so sorry! We looked for you before we left, but you were gone!"

I stopped eating my beef for a moment to stare at them. "Wait, wait, wait. Hye Mi-yah, you left with Jin Guk instead of Sam Dong? When he just came back? If you weren't with him last night,** who **were you with?" Baek Hee kicked my leg under the table and shot me a look. Instantly I stuffed some food in my mouth before I said anything stupid again.

* * *

><p>I dropped my forks and Baek Hee dropped her spoon. At the same time, Pil Suk picked up her chopsticks and started to eat more. I saw Baek Hee give Pil Suk a look before rolling her eyes. I glared at them and frowned. "Have you two been talking about me?" Neither of them answered, but continued to eat quietly. I slammed the table with my hand, causing both of them to jump. "You two think I've been with someone? Wae?"<p>

Baek Hee sighed and looked at me. "When Sam Dong and I were leaving, we saw you and Jin Guk kissing, and-"

"What?" Pil Suk yelled. The other people in the restaurant looked at us and we all smiled apologetically. Pil Suk, quieter this time, exclaimed, "You didn't tell me that, Yoon Baek Hee!" She then turned to me. "And you, Go Hye Mi, you were kissing Jin Guk-ah? What about Sam Dong? Have you really forgotten about him while he was gone?"

While Pil Suk was talking, I almost burst into tears. I pulled myself together, and, as I did, I got angry. Not at Pil Suk, but at her words. "Yah, Yoon Baek Hee, before you go around spreading rumors, figure out what is going on first. Kim Pil Suk, you know nothing either. I didn't forget about Song Sam Dong for one moment. I was the one who constantly looked at my phone, wondering whether he'd call back, I was the one who constantly checked in to see what new song he had, I was the one who waited here!" I noticed people staring once again, but this time, I didn't care. I picked up my bag and stood up. "Neither of you know about my feelings, so don't judge me." I wiped a tear quickly away before it could roll down my cheek, and I hurried out of the restaurant without looking back at my two friends.

* * *

><p>As I shut my car door, I took my phone from my purse and dialed a number I had just recently saved into my contacts. "Sam Dong-ah, I need to talk to you."<p>

He sighed as if he could sense what I was going to tell him, but he answered by asking, "Where you want to meet, Baek Hee?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, it's shorter, but like I said, I like cliff hangers. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I have so many ideas where this could go and I'm excited! Hope you all are too! :)<strong>

**~Toco 3**


	6. Chapter 6: Fear

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, but all of the events!  
><strong>

**Author's Note: To everyone who keeps up with my story THANK YOU so very much. And to the people who review, you all are awesome! I am SO sorry that it's been so long. I get so busy during the school year. I also just moved into a new house...but enough about me. Back to the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I was washing my face when I was interrupted by a loud, constant banging on my front door. Before I could even get to the door, Hye Mi walked inside. I stopped and stared at her. There were tears running down her face and she looked like she had just thrown on some clothes. She threw her bag down and ran to me, squeezing me tight. I was shocked, but I let my arms gently wrap around her.<p>

"Jin Guk..." she mumbled, her voice muffled because she was pressed against my chest. I let go her go carefully, so I could hear what she was saying. "Jin Guk, let's leave. I want to leave. Let's leave." She must have been crying again, because I felt my shirt start to get wet.

I rubbed her back softly and sat her down on my couch. I wiped her eyes as I sat beside her and looked at her. I knew this had to do with Song Sam Dong coming back, but I wondered what had happened this morning to upset her again. The night before, it seemed as if she had calmed down.

_"I like you too. I love you," I told her. Her eyes had widened, then she looked down, around, anywhere she could to avoid my eyes. I grinned a bit, happy that she didn't instantly tell me off for my confession. She glanced up at me and nodded. _

_"I love you too." She said it quietly, but she had still said it. It was amazing - the feeling that rose up inside of me. Hearing those words come from her mouth made me want to kiss her again. I decided against it, not wanting to scare her away. Hye Mi was like a bird; if you moved too close to her, she would either peck at you or fly away. I'd much rather get pecked than have the love of my life leave forever. She was still looking up at me while I was having these thoughts. She had a strange look on her face, but then she went back to her poker face she was so excellent at. "Can I spend the night at your house?"_

She had spent the night at my house, but I had slept on the couch while she was asleep in my bed. When I awoke later on, she was gone. I wasn't surprised. She was probably embarrassed about what had happened last night. At least, that's what I thought earlier. Now I was thinking she went to go see Sam Dong.

* * *

><p>My heart stopped beating for a second when I looked up. He looked...sexy. I never thought he could ever pull off looking sexy. Sam Dong was leaning against his car door with black shades on. His hair was swooped down over his forehead, and even though he gave me a little grin when he saw me, I could tell he was sad. His was wearing all black, even his shoes; a sign of depression? As I walked closer to him, I noticed that I was almost nervous to be beside him. That was strange. "Afternoon, Baek Hee. What did you want to talk about?" He was already frowning as if he could read my mind.<p>

"Hye Mi and Jin Guk." I wanted to say more, but I could tell he was hurting already by just their names put together.

Sam Dong took his keys from his pocket and unlocked his car door. Before sliding inside, he glanced at me and shook his head. "They want to be together. Who am I to stop them?" He closed his door behind him and started his car.

I bit my lip and jumped over the hood of his car before he could drive away. I quickly grounded myself and found my way to the passenger seat. I shut the door behind me and looked at him. "You aren't leaving until we talk about this." I glared at him, daring him to kick me out of his car. I had gotten stronger over the years and I was pretty sure I could get him to stay and talk.

Sam Dong seemed to notice it to, because he turned the car off and pulled the keys from the ignition. "Baek Hee-yah, there's nothing to talk about."

"Don't you want Hye Mi back?"

"She's moved on," was his only reply. The shades made him seem even sexier just moments before, but now I wanted to snatch them off his face, so I did. Instantly, I regretted it. Sam Dong had long, dark circles under his eyes and his eyes were red. He hadn't gotten any sleep it seemed like. He looked down into his lap and sighed. "I want her back, Baek Hee-yah. I really do. But I can't fight Jin Guk for her. This time he's won."

* * *

><p>I ran my thumb gently over her cheek as she slept. She had fallen asleep in my arms on the couch. Apparently, she hadn't gotten any sleep last night. I felt my phone start to vibrate in my pocket and I quickly answered it before it could wake up Hye Mi. "Hello?"<p>

A chuckle was all I heard at first, then I heard Song Sam Dong say, "Ready for another competition, Jin Guk-ah?"

I chuckled a little myself. I was more than ready.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry it's so short, but cliff hangers are ALWAYS the way to go. Leaves you wanting more, right? haha. Well, I will be updating soon I promise! Hope you enjoyed this. I typed this in a hurry so please forgive me for any mistakes, and I DO take criticism well, so if you have some, please review and let me know. :)<strong>

**~Toco**


	7. Chapter 7: ReadySetFight!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but I do own the events!**

**Author's Note: I decided to update again today because yesterday's was so short! Thank you to KyeoptaYeonie for already reading and reviewing! And yes, I will check out your fanfic! :) Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"So you're just gonna give up? Just like that? How can you already know that Jin Guk has won?" Baek Hee was glaring at me. Had something happened? Why was it that last night Baek Hee tried to distract me, hoping I wouldn't see Jin Guk and Hye Mi kiss, but now she wants me to fight for Hye Mi again? Could it be that Baek Hee had feelings for Jin Guk?<p>

I glared back at Baek Hee and scowled at her. "Why are you doing this? Huh? Yoon Baek Hee, if you are doing this just to please yourself, then Hye Mi was wrong about you changing." Baek Hee's jaw dropped and she blinked a few times in shock. "You're still the same selfish Baek Hee from Kirin High-"

Before I could insult her anymore, she slapped me. I put my hand up to my red face and stared at her. She shot me a look and put her hand on the car door. "If you're just going to give Hye Mi up, then you don't deserve her anyway." She opened the door and got out, slamming the door behind her."

I picked up my phone and went down my contact list. I stopped on Jin Guk's number wondering if he still had the same number. I rubbed my cheek and remembered Baek Hee's words from just moments before. I sighed and dialed his number. He answered after a few rings, and the way he said hello, I knew; I knew Jin Guk was with Hye Mi at that moment. He had to be with her. I laughed bitterly at the thought and asked, "Ready for another competition, Jin Guk-ah?"

He laughed too, seemingly mocking me. "For what? Another competition to see who can win Hye Mi's heart? Do you not have it anymore?" He asked, letting sarcasm seep through his voice.

"I think you know the answer to that. You should also know that this time I will fight even harder." As I said this, I saw Baek Hee's car pull off. She didn't even glance in my direction.

"Fight as hard as you want. This time, I'm going to win. I went easy on you last time, because I knew how Hye Mi felt about you. But now that I know how she feels about me, I'm not giving up again." The line went dead.

* * *

><p>I set my phone on the table calmly but I was anything but calm. I would've broken something if Hye Mi hadn't been sleeping on my chest at that moment. She must have felt my heartbeat accelerate though, because she still woke up. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at me. "What's wrong?" How is it that she always sensed something?<p>

"Nothing," I replied, giving her a fake smile. I could tell she didn't it, so before she was fully awake and started questioning me, I said, "Let's go on a date tonight!"

She gave me a little smile, not too enthusiastic and nodded. "I have to go home and change first."

Was I so sure I was going to win this time? Because I wasn't too confident.

* * *

><p>Ring! Ringringringring! Who the hell was ringing my doorbell? "Go Hye Mi, answer the door! I know you're here! Yah! I see your car!" I sighed, recognizing Kim Pil Suk's voice. I didn't answer, hoping Pil Suk would just leave. No luck. More ringing and now knocking. "Come on, Hye Mi-yah! I'm hungry!" Pil Suk whined.<p>

"Just open the door," came Baek Hee's voice. I rolled my eyes. Of course both of them were here. I went to the door and swung it open. They both studied me then followed me inside. "What do you want?" I asked, slipping on my hot pink heels that matched my outfit.

Instead of answering my question, Pil Suk traveled to the kitchen, while Baek Hee plopped down on the couch. "Why are you dressed up like that? Do you have a schedule tonight?"

"Aniyo," Hye Sung announced, walking out of the kitchen with Pil Suk behind her. Both had delicious looking Bungeoppang (a Korean pastry) in their hand. "She has a date with Oppa."

"Oppa? Jin Guk-ah? You're dating Jin Guk now?" Pil Suk almost choked on her Bungeoppang.

I sighed and glared at my dongsaeng. "Wae?" I asked. "Why do you have such a big mouth? So that you're able to talk and eat at the same time?" Hye Sung shrugged and walked to her room.

"Hmm...if Hye Sung-ah has Teacher Kang, that means he has to put up with another Hye Mi," Kim Pil Suk thought to herself out loud.

"Kim Pil Suk!" Baek Hee snapped at her, bringing her back to the main topic. "Hye Mi-yah, are you and Jin Guk together?"

"What does it matter to you?" I asked her, picking up my purse and slipping my keys inside.

"What about Sam Dong-ah?" Pil Suk asked, putting down her Bungeoppang.

My doorbell rang again before I could answer. I went to the door and opened it. Jin Guk stood there with flowers in his hand and a smile on his face. I gave him a smile and quietly said, "Annyeong...Oppa."

"Oppa?" Kim Pil Suk gasped, then yelled, "Ow!" From the slight grin Jin Guk had on his face, I figured Baek Hee had hit Pil Suk.

"Ready to go?" He asked, still glancing behind me. I was guessing he thought I wanted to bring the two with us.

"Very ready." I looked over my shoulder and grimaced. "If you're going to stay here, don't mess up the house...And make sure Hye Sung practices her dance routine." I paused then continued, "Oh yeah...and to answer your question: Yes, I am dating Jin Guk Oppa."

Baek Hee's eyes widened, Pil Suk's jaw dropped, and Jin Guk's hand grabbed mine gently.

* * *

><p><strong>That wasn't too long, but I just wanted to add on a little more to yesterday's. :) I hope you enjoyed! I typed this very fast, so please forgive me for any mistakes I've made! Another update soon (possibly)!<strong>

**~Toco**


	8. Chapter 8: The Kiss

**Disclaimer: I own the events, but not the characters!**

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who is sticking with me...I'm finding it harder to fit our beloved characters into this story, but I am trying! If you think that they aren't behaving as they should, please let me know! Okay, on to the story. Enjoy it! by the way, I'm soooo sorry for taking so long to update. I had writer's block! But thank you ALL who read and review for EVERYTHING! You keep me going!**

**La'Vete: You always inspire me to continue! You are the BEST! :)**

**BigBenMitchell: THANK YOU for following my story and for leaving your AWESOME comment!**

** Thanasi: Thank you so much for following my story! :)  
><strong>

**strawberrykorean: Thank you so much for favoriting my story! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>There was a knock on my door, and I sighed, thinking that it was my manager. I was scheduled to go back to America soon, but I couldn't. I had an opportunity to get Hye Mi back, and I wasn't going to let her go. Especially to Jin Guk. The knocking continued on the door, so I got up from where I was sitting on my couch and opened my door. Baek Hee was standing there with a sad look on her face. "Baek Hee-yah...what are you-"<p>

"I'm so sorry, Sam Dong-ah, for hitting you," she said. She looked down at her feet then up to me with an apologetic smile. "May I please come in?"

Still wondering what was going on, I nodded and moved aside so Baek Hee could come in. "Is...something wrong?" I lead her to my living room's couch where we both sat down.

"Ani...I've just been thinking. Maybe you were right. You know, about Hye Mi. Maybe-"

"Let me guess. You saw them together, or they told you they were together?" I cut Baek Hee off. I shook my head and got off, walking to my kitchen. "I was miserable yesterday and earlier. But I know now, Baek Hee-yah." She had followed me to the kitchen and was watching as I poured myself a cup of coffee.

She frowned at me and sighed. "Know what?"

"Know that I have to fight for Hye Mi-yah." I offered a cup to Baek Hee, but she shook her head. She was now closer to me. I could see in her eyes that she didn't know what to do. I wondered what it was that was making her want to help. It couldn't be something to please herself. So what was it?

"Sam Dong...please. Just let her go. She's confused right now, and if you and Jin Guk fight over her like this again, she'll go crazy," Baek Hee said, looking as if she were about to cry. So that was it. Baek Hee wasn't doing this for me; she was doing this for her best friend. Baek Hee knew Hye Mi better than anyone, even Jin Guk, and she most likely knew what she was talking about.

I thought for a moment, sipping my coffee, then I shook my head. I couldn't just let Hye Mi go. "Aniyo, Baek Hee-yah. I'm not-"

And then Yoon Baek Hee did something I would have never seen coming. She kissed me.

* * *

><p>"Ani, ani, ani, ani, that's wrong! You slide then turn, not turn then slide," I rolled my eyes at the amateur dancers. "If you can't get it right then I'm going to get someone else!" I sat back down and started the music over.<p>

The dancers were about to begin again, but I stopped the music when I saw the most beautiful girl in the world. "Take a ten minute break," I told them, getting up again. I walked over to Kim Pil Suk and smiled brightly. "Hey! I missed you, Pil Suk-ah."

She blushed and smiled, looking down at her feet. "I missed you too, Jason." Then she suddenly looked up and punched me in the arm. "Why didn't you tell me sooner that you were back in Seoul?"

I rubbed my arm, laughed, then wrapped my arm around her waist - which had gotten slightly bigger since last I saw her. "Sorry. I was busy. But I told you, didn't I? Now, are we going to dinner tonight or what?"

Pil Suk nodded excitedly. "Of course! Oh, but that's not why I came to see you. You'll never believe what happened while you were gone." She grinned all-knowingly.

* * *

><p>I looked down at my phone and grinned. I couldn't believe who was finally calling me. "Jason! Where have you been, man?"<p>

Jason chuckled through the phone. "Got back in Seoul a week ago, but I've been crazy busy with this dance crew I'm training. I meant to call you."

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Sure you did."

"Yeah, and what about you? Phone works both ways. Anyway, I've been hearing things, Jin Guk. Why didn't you tell me about you and Hye Mi-yah?"

I sighed. I knew everyone would hear about it sooner or later. "Kim Pil Suk?"

"Yep," he laughed. "So, you two are officially dating now?"

I smiled. "Yeah, we are. I asked her to be my girlfriend last night."

There was a pause, Jason took a quick intake of breath, then there was another pause. "Go Hye Mi agreed to be your girlfriend?" He tried to hide the shock, but I could still hear it.

I chuckled and cleared my throat. "Don't be too excited for me, man."

Jason laughed and I could almost hear him smile over the phone. "I'm happy for you! It's just...I never thought Hye Mi would let someone tie her down."

"Yeah, I'll admit I was a little surprised she said yes, too. But I feel great! I finally won!"

Jason paused again, but this time it was longer. And when he spoke again, all the joking in his voice was gone. "Don't be so sure, Jin Guk."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, this is really short after I've been gone sooo long, but I wanted to give you guys a chance to soak in what just happened. And yes, I'm prepared for the DAGGERS some of you will give me for the Baek HeeSam Dong kiss. But I'm NOT apologizing for it, because I've planned this whole thing out. Just you wait, everything's gonna work out perfectly (hopefully) fine.**

**And don't worry, I'm on vacation for two weeks and I will DEFINITELY update again before this week is over. Please look forward to it!**

**~Toco  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Friendship

**Disclaimer: I own the events, but not the characters!**

**Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed Jason's debut in my story. For you Jason fans, sorry it took so long! This is going to be a longer chapter. All of you AWESOME reviewers/readers/fans deserve this long chapter. I put my all into it, so I hope you like it.**

**BigBenMitchell: No problem! Thanks for reading and making this story a favorite! :)**

**KyeoptaYeonie: Me too! :) Thanks for always coming back to my story! (and you should continue yours as well)**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, 'don't be so sure'? What do you know that I don't know?" Jin Guk asked me over the phone. He sounded really upset, and I knew it would be impossible to get out of this one.<p>

"I'm just saying, we all know how Hye Mi is. She likes you one minute then she likes Song Sam Dong the next. Just watch her carefully." I told him, trying my best to sound a little less serious.

It didn't work. "How would **you **know how Hye Mi is, Jason? You two barely see each other, let alone talk to each other," Jin Guk shouted.

He was right; Go Hye Mi and I never really talked or met up. But we had an understanding with each other, a strong one that we've held since a year after our graduation from Kirin.

_"Yah! Sam Dong-ah, you need to learn how to pick up the phone!" Hye Mi was trying to sound mad, but I could hear the pain in her voice. Pil Suk told me earlier that week that Sam Dong had not been returning anyone's calls for about 2 months now. We all knew he was busy with his music in America, but to not answer the phone for that long was unbelievable. _

_In the full-length mirror Hye Mi was standing in front of I could see tears coming from her eyes. She looked around her makeup table for napkins so she wouldn't ruin her makeup, but she couldn't find any. She threw herself down in a chair in frustration, trying to wipe away the tears carefully with her fingers. I walked up behind her and placed the tissue I had on her shoulder. "Here."_

_Hye Mi got up and turned around fast, catching the tissue before it fell from her shoulder. "Jason. What are you still doing here? I thought everyone was out taking a lunch break?" We were at the set of a variety show and everyone else had gone to get lunch. I came back to grab my cell phone that I had left behind._

_I walked over to my makeup table and picked up my phone. I held it up for her to see. "Promised Pil Suk that I'd call her during lunch break." It was awkward for a moment while Hye Mi carefully wiped her tears with the napkin. Finally, I sighed and said, "I won't tell anyone. That I saw you crying, I mean. Or what you were crying about. I know you have too much pride for that."_

_Hye Mi stared at me suspiciously. "Wae? Why would you do that for me?"_

_I thought about it for a minute or two before answering her. "We've been 'friends' for over a year. It's time we start acting like it, at least a little." _

_Out of everyone from Dream High, Hye Mi was the one I knew the least about. Kim Pil Suk and I were the closest of course, with her being my girl and all. Jin Guk was a close second; he was my best friend. Baek Hee and I had stayed good friends after the group went on to their separate activities. I even talked to Sam Dong a few times - before he disappeared anyway. _

_She continued to look at me then nodded slowly. "Dae?" She meant to say it as an agreement, but it came out sounding like a question. There was another moment of awkward silence before she said, "Gomawo, Jason."_

_"Jason what?" I asked her, jokingly suggesting she call me 'Oppa.'_

_She raised an eyebrow and replied, "Don't ruin a good moment."_

_I laughed and nodded. "Arasso." I smiled and started walking out, but turned around and faced her again. "Hye Mi-yah." She turned to me with a questioning expression. "He's just busy. Give him some time." This time I did walk out, but I walked right back in. "Oh, and Hye Mi-yah?" This time she turned to me with a look of annoyance. "Come talk to me whenever you can't talk to Jin Guk, Baek Hee, or Pil Suk." _

_She smiled gratefully at me and nodded. "Dae," she said. This time she said it as if she meant it._

* * *

><p>My head was laying flat on my kitchen table as I thought about everything that was happening. This was my way of coping. Laying here and thinking. Thinking, thinking, thinking...ringing, ringing, ringing. I picked my head up and dug through my purse annoyed. Whoever was calling me was about to get hell. Without even looking at the caller ID, I answered and yelled, "What?"<p>

There was a pause then a chuckle. "Go Hye Mi, stop being so rude. I thought girls got more ladylike as they get older."

I leaned back in my chair and sighed. "What do you want, Jason?"

"Let's meet up and talk."

"Talk about what?" I asked.

"What we always talk about. Life."

* * *

><p>It was the best kiss I'd ever had. And I knew Sam Dong liked it too, because he didn't stop me. He was stiff for the first couple of seconds, then he melted right into it. I had only kissed him to take his mind off of Hye Mi - and because he looked really handsome again - but now the kiss was getting intense. I knew it was the wrong thing to do before I did it, but now I was really starting to feel guilty to Hye Mi. She's my best friend and here I am kissing her...ex-boyfriend. If that's even what you could call him.<p>

I pulled away quickly and turned away from Sam Dong. I walked out of the kitchen and back to the living room's couch. I picked up my purse and was making my way to the door, but Sam Dong stopped me by running past me and blocking off the door. "Wae?" he asked. His face was red, but he was looking right into my eyes.

"Why'd I stop or why'd I start?" I asked him boldly, hoping he would back down.

He didn't. "Both."

I could see the anger in his eyes, and I was starting to get scared. I looked down to avoid his eyes and bit my lip. "I stopped because I felt guilty. I kissed you because...well, because-because-"

I got cut off by Sam Dong's bitter laughter. I looked up and found him leaning against the door with his arms crossed over his chest. Instead of the anger that was in his eyes a moment ago, there was now amusement. I glared at him, wanting to know what was so funny. "Nol. You like me, don't you?"

Now I laughed. "You're joking, right? Wa! Sam Dong-ah, you sure are funny." I wiped away a tear that came from laughing so hard.

"I'm serious. You can try and hide it, Yoon Baek Hee, but sooner or later you're gonna have to admit you like me." He still had an amused look in his eyes, but his voice was serious.

"Song Sam Dong! What the hell are you saying? I don't like you. I never have and I never will. We are **friends, **and I'm just trying to help you out with Hye Mi." I said it, doing all I could to sound like I meant it, but I could tell he didn't buy it. I didn't either. But this just wasn't right. Hye Mi is the one who is supposed to be with Sam Dong. Everything is all wrong, and it was all I could not to scream. I kissed Sam Dong again.

* * *

><p>I tried to resist this time. To pull away or push Baek Hee off, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. As much as I hate to admit it - and I would never admit it aloud - Baek Hee's kisses were...healing, in a way. They didn't take away the pain of losing Hye Mi to Jin Guk, but they hid them. So I continued to kiss Baek Hee.<p>

I wasn't actually sure whether or not she liked me, and I was definitely positive I didn't like her, but one thing was certain between the both of us: We liked kissing each other.

I picked Baek Hee up, and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I leaned her against the wall and pulled away slightly. "Bedroom?"

She bit her lip again, feeling guilty, but she blinked and the only thing that was in her eyes then was excitement. She nodded, and I carried her into my room. I knew that this was the beginning of trouble, but I didn't care and neither did she.

* * *

><p>We were sitting in the VIP section of a club. It wasn't my favorite, but it was a nice club. I never reserved the VIP area unless I was hosting a party, but Jason always preferred VIP. He had gone to get us drinks, and when he came back he sat across from me at the small two-person table.<p>

"Shouldn't you be on a date somewhere with Pil Suk?" I asked, sipping my soju.

"Shouldn't you be on a date somewhere with Jin Guk?" He retaliated. He smiled at me and shook his head. "She told me that she had to babysit a kid tonight. I'm taking her out tomorrow."

I nodded. "Well, I told Oppa I was busy tonight."

Jason raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Oppa, huh? Now how come when I asked you to call me Oppa, you refused?"

I rolled my eyes and hid my smile. Jason and I were never really close. There were just times when we got together to talk and let everything we were holding in out to each other. We trusted each other with our secrets because we never associated much. We usually meet once a year, unless one of us has something we need to get off our chest. I just finished off my soju without answering him. He laughed again, understanding, and started to drink his own.

"But seriously, Hye Mi, why did you say yes to him?" Jason asked. All the playfulness in him was gone and he was looking at me seriously.

"Because I don't have any feelings for Song Sam Dong anymore." It was supposed to come out confident, but instead my voice accidentally cracked when I said his name.

"Hye Mi-yah. We always tell each other the truth. What's going on?"

I told Jason about the first phone call from Sam Dong, about how him coming back made everything confusing with Jin Guk. I told him about how the four of us - Baek Hee, Jin Guk, Sam Dong, and I - went to the club, about my conversation with Sam Dong, about kissing Jin Guk, and about Jin Guk and me. "I really do love him. I just don't love him like I loved Sam Dong."

Jason frowned with confusion at this. "So you love Jin Guk as a brother?"

I sighed before continuing. "Aniyo. I love Jin Guk as a boyfriend. As someone I want to be with. I just don't love him **as much **as Sam Dong."

"So you still love Sam Dong?"

"Of course I do. But he had his chance to explain everything to me. He had his chance, but all he said was 'I'm sorry,' as if that would fix everything." I was getting angry all over again, and I couldn't meet Jason's eyes.

"What if he does explain things to you? What if he apologizes, explains everything, and asks for your heart back? Will you give it to him or leave it with Jin Guk?"

* * *

><p><strong>I felt as if Jason and Hye Mi should've grown to become a little closer in those eight years, don't you? But I did everything I could to keep everyone in character. More daggers for Baek Hee and Sam Dong? Well, I'm prepared for them! Just remember, there's a plan behind my madness. I might even update again tomorrow. Maybe. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Kim Pil Suk will have her turn to interfere with things soon, so look forward to my next chapter please! <strong>

~Toco :)


	10. Chapter 10: Sadness

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, own the events!**

**Author's Note: Haha, glad you're enjoying it! Thanks again to the amazing KyeoptaYeonie and BigBenMitchell! Also a big thanks to awesome fewidkn for favoriting and adding this story! Love you guys, you're all awesome! This chapter will be a LITTLE choppy (it's going to go back and forth between characters a lot), but I hope you still enjoy it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I...I," I was shocked by Jason's questions. He always found a way to get me to question the things I did. Before I could finish answering, my phone vibrated in my purse. I sighed a breath of relief and pulled it out. "Yebaseyo?"<p>

It was Kim Pil Suk, and she sounded a little out of breath. "Hye Mi-yah!" she whined. "You've got to help me! I'm babysitting right now, and this kid is really bad! He won't listen to me. Can you come over and help me? Jebal!"

I looked over at Jason who was drinking the rest of his soju, waiting for me to get off the phone. I sighed and looked out to the dance floor, thinking for a second. Maybe Pil Suk could help me out of Jason's questions. But I didn't feel like helping her with some little kid. "Ani. I'm at a club right now. Sorry. Call Jason. Maybe he isn't busy," I suggested to her. Jason looked at me with questioning eyes, and I looked back at him with a little grin.

"Oh, you have a schedule tonight? Everyone's busy! Baek Hee-yah, Jin Guk-ah, you...maybe Jason won't be busy. You're right. I'll call him. Thanks, Hye Mi! Annyeong!" Pil Suk hurriedly hung up. I laughed quietly to myself. I knew for a fact that Jin Guk wasn't busy. He most likely just didn't want to help babysit. As for Baek Hee, she could have been busy. She had become quite promiscuous over the years. She could be on a date right at that moment.

* * *

><p>"Who was that on the phone?" he asked, coming back into his bedroom from the kitchen. He was holding two sodas, and he handed one to me.<p>

I took it gratefully and smiled at him. "Pil Suk-ah. You know, she still wants to see you. She thinks you're avoiding her." I took a long sip of my soda, then set the glass down on the nightstand beside the bed.

Sam Dong chuckled and sat down beside me. "I'm just afraid she'll lecture me about Hye Mi. About how I haven't been contacting everyone." He bit his lip softly then leaned back against the bed's headboard.

I stared at him for a minute, then laid my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me and sighed. I could tell that he knew I was about to ask him a lot of questions about those eight years. Putting his arm around me was his way of saying, 'Go ahead.' "Why didn't you call her?"

"I couldn't," was all he said.

"Wae?"

"It was too hard. Hearing her voice and not being able to see her. Not being able to hold her or kiss her, it killed me. That first year, when all we did was talk on the phone...I felt like my heart was dying. The only way I could distract myself was if I didn't talk to her. I even cut off everybody else from Kirin because you all reminded me of Hye Mi." Sam Dong's voice cracked when he said her name.

Instantly, I felt guilty again. Here I was in my underwear, lying in Song Sam Dong's bed with him, knowing how he feels about Hye Mi and how Hye Mi feels about him. Maybe he was right, that time in the car. Maybe I haven't changed since Kirin. I slowly sat up and scooted a little bit away from him. He noticed, and he looked at me sadly. "Wae?" he asked. "I need you, Baek Hee-yah." His voice sounded so desperate.

I sighed an inaudible sigh, and moved into his lap. There were tears falling from his eyes now, so I gently wiped them away. "Wae?" I asked back, looking away from him.

Sam Dong took one of my hands into his own, then he lifted my chin with his other hand so that we were looking into each other's eyes. "You're like medicine for my heart," he whispered. "You hide the pain...at least, for a little while." He pulled me closer and kissed me.

I kissed back, and I knew there was no going back now.

* * *

><p>"Ne, I'm on my way now," I told Pil Suk. There was no way I could say no to her, especially when she needed help. Hye Mi knew that, which is why she told Pil Suk to call me. I glared at her before getting up. "We aren't finished with this conversation," I said.<p>

Hye Mi's grin disappeared and her sad eyes came back. She nodded. "I know."

I got up, grabbed my jacket, and took out my wallet. I made my way to the backdoor and stopped at the club owner, who happened to be a good friend of mine. "Let her keep the VIP section to herself for as long as she wants. Don't let anyone bother her. Ok?"

"Got it," the club owner said, giving me a thumbs up.

I looked back at Hye Mi, who was staring at her soju sadly, and I left the club to get to Pil Suk's house.

* * *

><p>I ran into the club and looked around happily. Hye Mi called me and told me that her schedule was over. She said she wanted us to be together. I walked up to a nicely dressed man who I assumed was staff. "Excuse me, have you seen Go Hye Mi?" I knew he would know her, because she was as much as an idol as Jason and me. Without looking up from his paperwork, he pointed to the VIP section. I thanked him and walked in the direction he pointed. I soon found Hye Mi sitting at a table, sipping soju. She seemed...sad. She sounded happy on the phone, but she looked sad now.<p>

I ran over to her, kneeled down, and took her hands in mine. "What's wrong? Did someone hurt you?"

Hye Mi looked up at me in surprise. After only a second, her surprise and sadness disappeared, and she smiled brightly at me. "Aniyo. I'm fine. I was just thinking about things. Sit down." She gestured to the seat next to her.

I sat down and looked at her, cautiously. "Were you thinking about Song Sam Dong?"

Hye Mi's smile disappeared and she looked away. "Ani...a little bit."

"I know you still love him, Hye Mi-yah-"

"No, I don't," she said, cutting me off. "I love nothing about him. He's a country bumpkin that tries too hard to make everyone love him. He thinks he's brave, but he's actually a coward. He thinks he's amazing, but he's actually really lame. And he thinks he can treat people any way he wants, but he **can't**!" Hye Mi was yelling now. No one was looking at us, because the music in the club was really loud. For that, I was grateful.

I kissed Hye Mi's hand to calm her down a bit, but she didn't look like she was anywhere near calm. I stood up and pulled her up with me. Before she could pull back, I said, "I'm gonna take you home." She nodded and followed me out of the club and to my car.

After I dropped Hye Mi off, I drove around for a while. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew I wasn't going home for awhile.

* * *

><p>I stuck my head into the practice room we had in our house and watched Hye Sung practicing a new dance. I walked in and to the CD player, turning it off. "Hey, I'm going out for a while."<p>

Hye Sung sighed and looked at me for a long time before answering. "Does Oppa know you're going to go see Song Sam Dong?"

I raised my eyebrows, wondering how she knew.

She smiled sadly at me. "Since Oppa just dropped you off, I just figured the only reason you would be going back out would be to see Sam Dong."

I nodded and went over to hug her. For once, she didn't resist but hugged me back. "I'll be back soon. Keep practicing. You're getting much better."

Thirty minutes later, I arrived at Sam Dong's house. I had gotten his address from his manager, who figured since I was a Korean Idol, it wasn't a big deal. I wondered whether or not he was awake, since it was a bit late. I hesitated and then walked up to his door. I took a deep breath, then knocked. It took a few minutes, but soon the door opened and there was Sam Dong. He looked at me with wide eyes. I was standing at his door, still dressed up in a light blue, no-strap dress, while he stood there, only in his boxers.

"Can I come in?" I asked quietly. The lights were off in his house, and I was regretting coming over without calling first.

Sam Dong opened his mouth to saw something, but he closed it again. He looked back inside his house, then back to me. He cleared his throat then nodded. "Sure, come in. I'll get you something to drink."

He lead me inside and over to his couch before he made his way into the kitchen. I felt like I should say something, but I couldn't. I looked around the living room, which was still dark, because Sam Dong had still not turned on the lights. I got up, found the lights, and went to sit back down on the couch. Before I could get back to the couch, I tripped over something in the middle of his floor. A purse.

I picked it up, noticing the familiarity. It looked just like Baek Hee's favorite purse. I started to wonder if Sam Dong had a girl here. I slowly put the purse down and started to walk to the door. If he had a girl here, then it was obvious he was over me. "Sam Dong-ah!" someone called from his bedroom. "Who was at the-" the voice stopped suddenly, probably because whoever the voice belonged to noticed me, standing there in the living room.

I turned around to see Baek Hee, standing in the hallway, in only her bra and underwear. Sam Dong came back with a glass of soda in his hand. He stopped when he saw Baek Hee and I staring at each other. Tears were forming in my eyes, but I wouldn't let either of them see me cry. I turned around and walked out of Sam Dong's house. I was walking to my car when I thought of something. I turned back around and found the window looking into Sam Dong's living room.

Sam Dong and Baek Hee were hugging, and a pain shot through my entire body. I took my phone out from the small pocket in my dress, and I snapped a picture of my ex-best friend and my ex-boyfriend hugging, getting a clear shot of both of their faces. Then I let the tears flow as I got into my car and drove home.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really sorry about the choppiness of this chapter, but it had to be like that. I promise the next chapter won't be as choppy. This chapter is my last for awhile (because of the Christmas season and all), but not to worry, loves, I WILL be posting a Teaser to chapter 11 later on today (or early tomorrow). And I will post Chapter 11 after the New Year (or maybe before ;) )<strong>

**Have a AWESOME SUPER FANTASTIC DELICIOUS CHRISTMAS! **

**~TOCO :)  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11: The Picture

**Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine, but the events are!**

**Author's Note: Thank you guys for always coming back to my story! I really appreciate it, and you guys keep me going. Yes, I lied about Chapter 11 Teaser, but I couldn't help the explosion of busywork I had. Thank you for favoriting my story! And thank you Tides Of Destiny for following my story!**

**Galaxia's Star Seed – You are so awesome for following my story! And I think you're right. I always thought that "neh" "yeh" and "deh (dae)" meant the same thing (yes, okay, yep). Correct me if I'm wrong, please!**

**BigBenMitchell – You are awesome for coming back! I really like your story, too. It's so full of suspense!**

**Hope you enjoy CHAPTER 11!**

I reached over lazily and grabbed the remote. It was early in the morning, but it was Saturday, and I didn't have anything else to do until later on. Hye Mi was still asleep in her room, so I decided to watch television. I turned to Idol Watch, a news show that was dedicated to finding about the lives of recent Idols.

The reporter, Kim Gina, was smiling at the camera, beginning to speak. "We have news that will blow both fans in South Korea and America away! We've gotten a picture and a story from a very reliable source about international star K!"

I raised my eyebrows at the television, waiting for the picture and the report. Usually, American celebrity shows had the news before Korea's did since K was always there.

The picture came up, and I sat up on the couch. It was a picture of Sam Dong and Baek Hee hugging in their underwear! "Our reliable source tells us that K is dating! His girlfriend is none other than former member of Dream High and current teacher at Kirin Arts High School, Yoon Baek Hee. There's no news on how long these two lovebirds have been going out, but they are definitely a couple!"

I couldn't believe this. I didn't know what exactly I should do. Did Hye Mi know? Was this even true? I turned the TV off and ran to Hye Mi's bedroom door. "Unnie?" I asked, knocking a couple of times.

"What?" came her sleepy reply through the door.

I opened it and went into her room, sitting down on her bed where she was lying on her side half asleep. "Unnie…have you talked to Baek Hee Unnie recently?"

Hye Mi closed her eyes and rolled over so that her back was to me. "Don't ever say that name to me again," she mumbled.

I frowned and got up. "Okay. Well, don't forget I'm going to hang out with friends later." She didn't answer me, so I left her room and closed the door. As soon as I got to the living room, I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Jin Guk's number.

He must have been awake and watching the news, too, because he answered the phone with urgency. "Hye Sung-ah…did she see it?"

I shook my head even though he couldn't see me. "Molla, Oppa. I just asked her if she talked to Baek Hee recently, and she told me not to say her name again, but she didn't say it as if she were mad or upset. She just said it. Maybe they got into a fight?"

"Make sure she doesn't see it. I'm gonna figure everything out." He hung up, and I could tell he was mad.

"Are you sure that this is his address?" I sighed into the phone to Ma Du Shik.

"Ye, I'm sure. His manager told me earlier." There was crying in the background, and I heard his wife yelling at him to get off the phone.

"Fine. Go help Oh Sun Noona with the baby. Gamsa."

He grunted then hung up quickly. I put the phone in my pocket and glared at the house. It looked too peaceful. I hated it. I got out the car and walked up to the front door. I rung the doorbell three times, but even that wasn't enough, so I started pounding on the door.

I could hear hesitant footsteps on the other side before the door opened. He must have seen me through the peephole. He glanced at me with an expression I wasn't really sure of. "Come in?" It was more of a question than an invitation, but I took it anyway.

I walked in and looked around his living room for a moment. He was behind me, probably waiting for a reason as to why I was there. Instead of giving him a reason, I shouted, "Baek Hee-yah! Yoon Baek Hee!"

He sighed. "She isn't here. We aren't going out."

I laughed bitterly and turned to him. "That's not what it looked like. You were in your underwear."

Now he was glaring at me. He shrugged and even gave me a smug smirk. "I'm sure you and Hye Mi do it all the time. Probably even more, right?"

I pushed him against the wall, and I could feel myself getting angrier. "You asshole! She still loves you! How the hell could you do that to her!" I paused, walking away from him a bit. "Is that your plan in life – to make her miserable? She's been waiting for you for eight years!" I yelled.

Sam Dong looked down at his feet. "I didn't mean for it to happen. I didn't expect Baek Hee to come over here the way she did, and I definitely didn't expect Hye Mi to come over while Baek Hee was still here.

I looked at him in disbelief. "You mean she saw you two…"

He shook his head and looked up at me. "Jin Guk, she's the one who took the picture."

I was grateful that it was a Saturday. That meant I didn't have to show my face at work until Monday. That didn't stop the overload of calls and texts. From Pil Suk, Jason, and Jin Guk. They were all bad. All three were pissed off at me, and I was now sure I didn't have any more close friends.

Not one call or text from Sam Dong. I should have expected that though. He never loved me or anything. He just used me for the time being to distract him from Hye Mi.

I guess I deserved this; I did put myself in this position. But I had grown feelings for Sam Dong, and I actually thought he had grown some for me as well.

The guilt wouldn't let me sleep. It wouldn't let me eat either, but I guess that's a good thing because I didn't have any food in my house, and I wouldn't dare show my face in public.

I had never seen Jason so mad before. I didn't even realize he and Hye Mi were that close of friends. Earlier in the morning, after we had found out about Baek Hee and Sam Dong, he told me about the secret meetings he and Hye Mi had. He told me about the friendship they had made over these eight years that no one else knew about.

I was proud of him. I was proud of Hye Mi, too. I never thought the two would put their differences aside to be friends. But I could tell Jason looked at Hye Mi as close as a sister now. He had called Sam Dong and Baek Hee in rage, using words I had never heard come out of his mouth before.

I was mad as well, but I was just shocked to see him lose all of his normal calmness. I even left a few nasty messages and texts for Baek Hee. Hye Mi wasn't answering her phone, so I'm sure she had seen it by now.

Jason, who was sitting next to me on the couch, sighed, still texting Jin Guk. "He'll be here in a minute or two. He said he went to go see the bastard. I can't believe either of them," he repeated for about the tenth time.

I put my hand in his to calm him down a bit. "Neither can I. I just hope Hye Mi's okay. We need to go see her. I called Hye Sung, but she said Hye Mi still hasn't left her room."

Someone knocked on the door, and I got up to answer it. Jin Guk. I led him into the living room and he sat down in the chair across from Jason and me.

"Hye Mi's the one who took the picture."

Jason and I looked at each other, then back at Jin Guk. "What?"

"She had gone to him last night, and when she saw Baek Hee come from his bedroom with only underwear on, she stormed out. I guess she took the picture while looking at them through the window." Jin Guk looked even more mad than Jason and me.

I wondered how he got out of Sam Dong's house without trying to kill him or beating him up. "You didn't…hurt Sam Dong, right?"

He shook his head. "I punched him, but that's it."

Jason got up, angrier. "All you did was punch him?"

"Trust me, I wanted to do more." Jin Guk sat back, as if he were worn out, which he probably was.

"I think we need to go see Hye Mi before she does anything stupid." I said. They looked at me and nodded, agreeing.

**Yes, it's short, but that's because I couldn't put Hye Mi's point of view yet. She gets Chapter 12, which will be long, to herself. This Chapter was basically just so you could see all the craziness she started. **

**If you guys wanna check out my other work:**

**?sid=1747  
><strong>

**?sid=1659  
><strong>

.com/s/2988116/1/Let_It_Go

**The first is my fanfic for MBLAQ, the 2****nd**** is my fanfic for 2PM, and the third is an original I'm writing. You don't have to go check them out, of course. They're just there if you want to read them.**


	12. Chapter 12: Walking Away

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, but I do own these events!**

**Author's Note: Thank you for EVERYBODY who continues to read and support this story. You guys are AWESOME! And I'm sorry about whatever got cut off last time, but FanFiction was being mean. So, I put up a comment (on this story). Here's Chapter 12!**

I wiped away my tears when I heard Hye Sung knock on the door. I pretended to be asleep, and managed to make my voice sound sleepy. "What?"

She opened the doorr and sat beside me. I was lying down on my side, facing her, but I kept my eyes closed, so she wouldn't see that they were red. "Unnie, have you talked to Baek Hee Unnie recently?" She must have seen the picture. Damn, Idol Watch worked fast.

I rolled over, afraid I would break down in tears, and said, "Don't ever say that name to me again." There were no emotions in my voice, thankfully. I wondered, at first, if she knew I took the picture, but then I rethought that; Of course she didn't, or she wouldn't be acting this hesitant with me.

Hye Sung mentioned something about going out later with friends, but I wasn't really listening to her. She left my room without another word, but as soon as I heard her footsteps leave, I silently opened the door again. I stood in the hallway as she talked to somebody in the living room. On the phone?

"…she just said it. Maybe they got into a fight?"

I frowned, wanting to know who she was talking to, but I heard her close her phone a few seconds later without saying anything. I went back into my room, just as silent, and laid back down on my bed, feeling my eyes start to tear up again.

About an hour later, my phone wouldn't stop vibrating or ringing. The first few times, there were just calls. Calls from Pil Suk, calls from Jin Guk, calls from Jason. Then, I guess they gave up and just started to text me.

Pil Suk: _Hye Mi-yah! Hye Sung-ah says you aren't coming out of your room…kenchana? Answer, jebal!_

Jin Guk: _Why aren't you answering calls? Kenchana?_

Jason: _Kenchana? We're worried._

Eventually, even all the texting stopped. Until about 2 p.m. Then Jason, Pil Suk, and Jin Guk texted me all at the same time.

_Answer your door!_

They were at the door? Where was Hye Sung? I remembered her telling me something about going out with friends, so I got up wearily and walked to the living room. I could hear them talking from outside the door, so I opened it and walked away.

When they walked in, Pil Suk gasped and covered Jason's eyes, which was irrelevant since he had already seen me. Jin Guk, who came in last and shut the door, just stared for a moment before walking up to me, taking off his jacket, and covering my lower body with it. I had forgotten that I was only in a t-shirt. I took the jacket, covering myself, and walked back to my room to change. Pil Suk followed me.

"Hye Mi-yah, kenchana? Is your phone off?"

I shook my head as I shut the bedroom door. "Ani…I didn't feel like taking calls."

Pil Suk sat down on my bed as I changed into a plain, white shirt and a pink skirt. "What did they say when they saw you?" Her voice was soft and quiet, as if she were afraid I would break down.

I sat down in front of my mirror and did my makeup subtly: a little eyeshadow, some lipgloss, one thin line of brown eyeliner. "When I first went inside, Sam Dong acted as if she wasn't there. Then she came out…in only a bra and panties, and she just stared at me. They both just stared at me, saying nothing. So, I walked out." I choked back a lump in my throat.

"And then you took the picture?" I heard the anger in Pil Suk's voice. Was she mad at me for exposing them like that? Well, if she was, I didn't care; they deserved it.

I nodded slowly, knowing if I looked at her, I might really start crying. "Then I went to Idol Watch's studio early this morning. They work fast."

To my surprise, Pil Suk laughed. "I can't believe you sold the picture and story to Idol Watch!" I turned and looked at her with questioning eyes. "They both deserve it."

I nodded and smiled slightly at her. I knew I loved that girl. We returned to my living room where Jason and Jin Guk were watching the TV. It was an American show with Korean subtitles at the bottom.

"International superstar, K, is caught with a girl!" The reporter cried in English. "She was known to be good friends with him in high school. I guess friendship turned into a passionate romance!" The photo was beside the reporter's face, and I cringed.

How could he not run after me? How could he not try to explain things to me? Instead of trying to explain what happened or ask for forgiveness, he turned to Baek Hee and hugged her.

I stopped myself. What the hell was I thinking? This wasn't Sam Dong's fault. I had told him that I loved Jin Guk now. He thought I didn't love him anymore. And I didn't, did I? Everything was so jumbled up in my brain, I couldn't even think straight. Why had I gone to Sam Dong when I had been with Jin Guk? Why had I let myself get upset that Sam Dong was with Baek Hee?

Baek Hee. That traitor. Suddenly, I remembered our conversation at lunch. _He gave me a ride home yesterday after Hye Mi and Jin Guk left me at the club, _Baek Hee had said. _When Sam Dong and I were leaving, we saw you and Jin Guk kissing. _I remembered when I told both Baek Hee and Pil Suk that I was dating Jin Guk. Baek Hee had asked me later on the phone if that meant I was over Sam Dong.

"Hye Mi?" I heard Jason ask, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I looked around and realized the TV was off, and all three were staring at me. "Oh! Kenchana," I said, knowing they didn't believe me.

"Are you sure?" Jin Guk asked. I looked at him sadly. He now knew that I went to Sam Dong's house after he dropped me off yesterday. I felt really guilty about that, and I made a promise to myself that I would make it up to him somehow.

"Ye…I want to go see them."

"What?" All three of them asked. Pil Suk was looking at me in confusion, Jason looked at me like a protective older brother would, and Jin Guk was looking at me sadly.

"You forgive him, don't you?" He didn't wait for me to answer the 'what?' before asking.

I looked down and bit my lip. "There's nothing to forgive." I avoided the question. "There's nothing to be mad about. It's Yoon Baek Hee who betrayed me. Sam Dong knows I love you, so he thinks I don't love him anymore."

"Do you?" Jin Guk was staring at me intensely, and it hurt to try and look away. It seemed like Pil Suk and Jason weren't even there anymore.

"I love you," I answered honestly, avoiding a question for the second time.

"That doesn't answer my question," he whispered. There were tears in his eyes, and I'm sure there were tears in mine as well.

Jason cut in; I guess he didn't want anything bad to happen between Jin Guk and me. "Let's just go while I'm calm, so I won't fight Sam Dong."

I sighed and followed Jason and Pil Suk out the door.I waited for Jin Guk to come out, and, after locking the door, I grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek.

He gave me a grin in return, but I could tell he still wanted the answer to that question.

We took Jason's car, so Jin Guk and I had to sit in the back. We were still holding hands, and I was trying to figure out what to say to Baek Hee since we were going to her house first. Pil Suk was in the front seat, mumbling something about how Baek Hee had not changed this Kirin.

"Kenchana?" Jin Guk whispered to me.

I laughed a little and nodded. "You guys have asked me that at least 10 times today. Kenchana. Chincha." I whispered back to him.

"What are you going to say?"

I sighed and looked out the window sadly. "Molla."

When we pulled up at Baek Hee's house, my heart skipped a beat.

"Will she even answer the door?" Jason asked, sounding annoyed.

I didn't answer but got out of the car. I could hear the other three coming behind me as I calmly rang the doorbell.

We waited a minute or two, then Baek Hee opened the door a bit defiantly. "Wae?" she yelled, as if she had been working herself up for this moment. "You all came her together to yell at me?"

I laughed and shook my head. She should be on her knees, begging for my forgiveness, yet she has the nerve to stand in front of me with her arms crossed. I should rip all the hair from her head like I want to, but I won't. Instead, I said, "Yoon Baek Hee, you may think I only took one picture, but I've got some that are worse than the one that was shown this morning."

She scoffed. "No, you don't."

I pulled out my phone and looked through my pictures. "Wanna bet?" She tried to snatch it, but I pulled my arm back. My smile was now gone, and I hoped she was nervous. "Do you feel good about yourself?"

She looked up at me, and there were tears in her eyes. I knew she wouldn't let them fall. "What?"

"Do you feel good about yourself?" I repeated paitently. "You've always wanted what I have. Are you satisfied? You finally got something I had. In fact, you took it from me." I waited a moment for her to answer, but she said nothing, and I could feel myself getting angrier. "Are you happy?" I yelled.

Instead of waiting for her answer for a second time, I walked away. I walked away from her house. I walked away from Baek Hee. I walked away from Jason. I walked away from Pil Suk. I walked away from Jin Guk. I walked away. And I didn't plan on coming back.

**Before anyone asks, NO, I'm not gonna kill Hye Mi. I just meant she wasn't going back to her problems. Haha, just wanted to clear that up.**

**Also, for anyone who's interested: I've added a little bonus here. In this chapter, I put something that relates to one of the main Dream High actors' real life. If anyone can figure out what it is, I will send them a BONUS chapter for this story.**

**So, hope you liked this chapter. It was all in Hye Mi's point of view, which was extremely difficult for me…but I hope it turned out okay. Have a good week! **


	13. Chapter 13: More Feelings

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, but all of these events!**

**Author's Note: Thank you to EVERYBODY who continues to read my story, and thank you to my new reader Blue Aidelle! Hope you enjoy Chapter 13! **

I just couldn't hold it in anymore. Everything Hye Mi had just said hurt me. Sam Dong and I both knew we had hurt her yesterday.

_When she ran out the door, Sam Dong cursed under his breath. He looked for his pants so he could go after her, but I grabbed his arm. I was jealous. He wanted to leave me and go after Hye Mi, but I didn't want him to. _

"_Don't," I told him. "Let her calm down." I knew Hye Mi would want him to run after her, and I felt guilty about it, but I wanted love, too. He started to cry and pulled me to him in a hug._

_An hour later, Sam Dong told me that I should leave. "This was a mistake," he said. I wanted to cry, but I held it in until I got home. _

I whimpered, and Pil Suk, Jason, and Jin Guk looked from Hye Mi – who was still walking away – to me. Pil Suk looked a bit torn on the inside, as if she didn't know who to comfort more between Hye Mi and me. Jason looked pissed off. Why was he upset? He knew me more than Hye Mi…shouldn't he be on my side? Apparently not. Jin Guk wasn't even looking me in the eye; I could tell he was disappointed.

"Go ahead," I said softly, holding in my tears. "Go after her so she doesn't do something stupid. I want to go after her…but I think she'd rather talk to one of you." I tried my best to keep my sadness out of my voice, but it didn't work.

Jin Guk broke the long silence that followed my sentence. "I'm gonna go after her." He didn't bother saying it to me; he just glanced at Jason and Pil Suk.

Jason gave his car keys to Jin Guk, and we watched Jin Guk start the car and drive after Hye Mi.

"Are you gonna try and explain your part?" Pil Suk asked, facing me again.

**POV CHANGE**

"Hye Mi-yah! Hye Mi-yah! Go Hye Mi!" I shouted out of Jason's car window. I was driving slowly beside Hye Mi, who was still walking.

"Leave me alone." She didn't even look at me.

"Kenchana, Hye Mi-yah. I know you still love Sam Dong. Go to him. He still loves you, too." I saw her pause for a moment, but just as quickly, she started walking again.

"I don't love Song Sam Dong anymore. Besides, he's Baek Hee's now. He's hers."

I sighed, stopped the car, pulled out the key, and started walking beside her. "I love you. More than anything else. But I will give you up just to make sure you're happy. And if being with Sam Dong makes you happy, then I'm happy!" I was trying to catch her eyes, but she just kept looking straight.

Suddenly, she stopped, turned around, and faced me. "I don't love Song Sam Dong anymore." There were tears rolling down her cheeks, and I wanted desperately to wipe them off. "I only love Hyun Si Hyuk."

It took me a long second to realize that she was talking about me. I shook my head, avoided her eyes, and took her hands in mine. "Hye Mi-yah, if Sam Dong makes you happy-"

Hye Mi leaned up on her toes, threw her arms around me, and kissed me. Right there, in the middle of the road. Before the kiss could become too intense, she pulled away and looked me right in the eyes. "I love you."

After our dramatic kiss on the road, we walked back to Jason's car. I wasn't sure whether or not Jason and Pil Suk found another way to leave Baek Hee's house, so I just continued on to Hye Mi's house.

I parked in her driveway and looked at her hesistantly. She looked back at me with a small smile. "Aren't you coming in?"

I breathed a sigh of relief and got out the car at the same time as her.

As we walked into her house, my mind was blank. I didn't want to think about the possibility that Hye Mi actually did still love Sam Dong. I didn't want to think about the possibility that I might lose her. I only wanted to think about me and her. Go Hye Mi and Hyun Si Hyuk. Those two names sounded beautiful in my mind.

"Where's Hye Sung-ah?" I asked, since the house was dark.

Hye Mi pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and went through some text messages as she turned on the lights. "Spending the night at a friend's house."

I nodded silently and sat on her couch. She glanced at me then went into the kitchen. I wasn't quite sure what to say because after everything that had happened the past few days, I realized I was stunned. Sam Dong coming back, Hye Mi kissing me that night, Sam Dong declaring another competition over Hye Mi, me actually winning Hye Mi's heart, Baek Hee betraying Hye Mi. This was just so much.

Hye Mi returned with two glasses of soju and nodded her head towards the hallway. "Not here. In my room."

I raised an eyebrow. I had been in her bedroom before, but this was different. We were different. I didn't really know how to act because Hye Mi was…well, she was Hye Mi, and she was always so indifferent to things. But I still got up and followed her.

We ended up sitting on her bed, drinking the soju. "You remember that place we used to go to? The rooftop? We haven't been there in a long time…" Hye Mi thought out loud.

I grinned at her and nodded. "We could go."

**POV CHANGE**

I shook my head and looked down at my glass. I brought up the rooftop because so many things were going through my head at that moment. I just wanted to focus on one thing: Jin Guk. He was the one person keeping me sane when I had been going crazy before.

"I don't want to go. Not now anyway. But promise me we'll go back. And promise me we'll go back to the ferris wheel too."

Jin Guk was smiling. He remembered. And just knowing that he remembered sent shivers down my spine. What was this man doing to me? "I promise."

Thirty minutes later, we were both pretty drunk, and we were talking about old days at Kirin.

"I still can't believe that Pil Suk lost weight so fast!" I cried out, giggling at how funny the sentence sounded in my drunken state.

Jin Guk laughed with me then shook his head. "Aniyo! I can't believe Jason wouldn't admit to liking her at first when everyone could clearly see it!"

"I know! That dummy! I even caught him once spying on her. He told me he was on the way to the library!" Both Jin Guk and I burst out laughing. We laughed so hard and for so long that we ended up of breathe and clutching our stomachs.

I rolled over onto Jin Guk's chest. He looked up at me and cracked a slow smile. "What are you doing, Hye Mi-yah?"

Instead of answering him, I kissed him. This time, I didn't pull away when it got too intense. I kept going, and so did he. Things were going fast, and my head was spinning, but I didn't want to stop.

And I didn't. He didn't. What's the definition of "going all the way"? Because I'm pretty sure we went there. And I'm pretty sure I loved it.

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 13! This was a shorter chapter, huh? Well, it had to end that way. Guess what! I've finished the whole story! Remember that it ends with Chapter 20, so only 7 chapters left. Aren't you guys excited for my special ending? I hope none of you see it coming. ^^ Keke**

**Have a good week! ~ Toco**


	14. Chapter 14: Lingering Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but I own the events!**

**Author's Note: Thanks to EVERYBODY who continues to read this story. Remember it's almost over! The Bonus Chapter thing is still up from Chapter Twelve if anyone wants to try and guess at it. Anyway, enjoy this short Chapter 14!**

I stepped out of the way for Pil Suk and Jason to walk into my house. They had both been here before – but they had been here as friends. They weren't my enemies, but I'm sure I was probably theirs.

I lead them to my living room and sit down in a chair. They follow my lead and sit down beside each other on my small couch.

"So, are you gonna try and explain your part?" Pil Suk repeated. She was looking at me as if she really wanted to understand what was going on in my head. Jason was looking at me, well, he was just looking at me.

I took a deep breath then let out a long, slow sigh. "I guess I should just start from the beginning then." I knew that by telling them everything there was a chance that they would get even more upset, but I knew I had to tell the truth.

The day after we went out to a club – Hye Mi, Jin Guk, Sam Dong, and me – Sam Dong figured that Hye Mi loved Jin Guk and that he should give up loving her…" I explained the whole thing to them, from the first kiss to the night when Hye Mi took the picture.

"So Sam Dong hugged you only because you told him not to go after Hye Mi?" Jason asked, disgust seeping through his voice.

Was he trying to make me feel even guiltier? I deserved it, I guess. I nodded solemnly. "Yeah." I looked back up at Pil Suk and Jason. "But he loves her. More than anything. More than anyone."

"Then why'd he have sex with you?" Pil Suk asked.

"We were caught up in the moment. He never planned on it, and he never wanted to take it that far. He just used the sex to distract himself from Hye Mi." What I really wanted to say was that he used _me _to distract himself from Hye Mi, but I didn't want them to hear my bitterness.

"So, you love Sam Dong now?" Pil Suk asked sadly. I could tell she had a torn heart over both Hye Mi and me. I realized though that no matter how torn her heart would be, she'd always be more loyal to Hye Mi.

I shook my head and smiled at them. That was the one thing I left out, how I felt about Sam Dong. "I was just using the sex to distract myself."

"Distract yourself from what?" Jason asked, obviously not believing me.

"From my low self-esteem. Being with him made me feel wanted and even a bit loved. But I know that wasn't real. And I know that what I did was selfish even if I did have feelings for Song Sam Dong."

If he hadn't believed me before, he had now. Both he and Pil Suk saw the tears that were falling from my eyes. They weren't fake, but I knew Pil Suk and Jason were determining the tears wrong.

"I just want to apologize to Hye Mi. She's my best friend. I never meant to betray her like that, and I want to make it up to her. I owe her that. I need to tell her how much he loves her!"

After about 30 minutes of calming me down, and another 30 minutes of trying to reach Hye Mi and Jin Guk, Pil Suk and Jason left.

Once they left, I felt all alone. I never had this feeling before, and I wanted it to end. It felt like my stomach was caving in from the emptiness. Or maybe it was my heart?

I felt like maybe I would go crazy if I stayed here by myself. Clubbing? Maybe that's what I needed to do. But I still couldn't go out in public. Not yet anyway. It would be impossible for people not to notice me.

I thought about what I could do for a good hour until I realized I needed to start making things up to Hye Mi. I refused to let her stay mad at me forever. Even if she didn't want to be my best friend anymore, I wanted her to at least be someone I could call a friend.

I picked up and my phone and dialed Sam Dong's number. As much as it was going to pain me to do this, I had to. I wondered if he'd even pick up his –

"Hello?" His voice was shaky, as if he'd been crying.

I almost laughed at the irony of this whole situation. "Sam Dong, we need to talk."

His next words broke my heart, but since I was still feeling self-hatred, I told myself I deserved it. "I don't want to talk to you, Baek Hee."

I cleared my throat, trying to get rid of the lump in it. No luck. "I just called to tell you to call Hye Mi."

There was a pause, then a hesitation, and then another pause before he said, "Wae?"

"Because she still loves you. I don't know what's going on with her and Jin Guk, but she still loves you. You should call her. We need to make things right."

To my surprise, he laughed. "Baek Hee-yah! You're right!"

"Of course I am," I replied, not as happy as he was.

"I'm sorry for everything I put you through with Hye Mi. I really am." His excitement was still there, but he sounded sincere.

I nodded even though he couldn't see me through the phone. "It's fine. I'm trying to make things right with our friendship, too."

"Thank you, Baek Hee."

Those simple words filled with so much passion made my tears start to flow again. "You're welcome, Sam Dong."

"I'm gonna go call her now. Thanks again."

"Good luck," I said quietly. And when he hung up, I whispered, "I love you."

**Hope you enjoyed this short chapter! Only 6 more chapters to go! It's probably just me, but I'm really excited to see how some people react to the end. **

**Have a b2utiful, wonderful, A+ day! Stay the hottest, stay a warrior, and stay jaywalkers because you all are VIPs to me!**

**Had to be corny up there…sorry about that. But really, have a great day! ~Toco**


	15. Chapter 15: Lies

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the events…should I really keep writing this? **

**Author's Note: Thanks to EVERYBODY who continues to read this! It really makes me happy, you have no idea! Thanks to my new friend who PM'd me with everything they liked and didn't like about my writing: You encouraged me to be better!**

**To BigBenMitchell: Thanks SO much for coming back! Have I ever told you that you're awesome? No? Well, you're freaking AWESOME! I hope life goes good for you!**

**Okay, on to Chapter 15, which has a surprise or two. ^^**

"Do you believe Baek Hee?" Jason asked me.

We were sitting on my couch, just getting to my house from Baek Hee's. We had to call Jason's manager for a ride because Jin Guk never returned with the car.

"About what?" There were a number of things he could have been talking about.

"About her not loving Song Sam Dong." Jason was gazing at something behind me, clearly lost for a moment in his own thoughts.

I waited until he focused back on me to answer. "I don't know. I want to. I mean, yes, Baek Hee and I were never close at Kirin, but over these 8 years, I feel like we've become really close friends."

"I want to believe her, too…"

I sighed and shook my head. "When did everything get so crazy and complicated?"

"When Sam Dong came back," Jason said, his answer simple. But then he spoke up again. "Or maybe when he left. Then again, when have things _not _been complicated? Ever since we joined Kirin, we've had a lot of craziness."

I laughed and nodded. "You're right. The whole Hye Mi versus Baek Hee thing, you guys becoming Idols, the scandals with Baek Hee and Jin Guk, the competition."

Jason grinned. "Kirin was probably so glad to get rid of us when we graduated."

"I don't know. A few years after we graduated, I was backstage at KBS, and one of the students came up to me. She was from Kirin, but she just didn't look like the typical Kirin girl…" It was my turn to gaze off as I thought about the young girl that ran up to me, asking for my autograph.

Jason snapped me out of my memories by saying, "Well, you weren't the typical Kirin girl at first either…Miss Sushi." He was grinning at me.

I made a face at him and pulled a jewelry case from my purse. I opened it and retrieved my diamond ring, slipping it onto my finger. "Well, you must like abnormal girls because you married one!" I sat back, holding my hand out to admire my ring.

Jason and I had gotten married secretly a year before. We didn't want to tell anyone because we didn't want a scandal to spread. We knew we'd have to announce it really soon, but we didn't know when would be the right time.

"And I'm so glad I did!" He leaned in and kissed me, keeping me in his arms. For those few seconds, just like every other time he kisses me, I was in Heaven.

I giggled and settled into his arms. "So when do you think we should let everyone know?"

Jason's eyebrows furrowed as he thought about it. He placed a hand gently on my stomach and smiled at me. "It'll have to be before she gets here."

**POV CHANGE**

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. My phone was still in my hand, but it was now telling me that the call had ended.

"_Good luck…I love you," _was what I heard before Baek Hee hung up. Was I just imagining it? Did I really hear that? I couldn't have.

If I did in fact hear her say she loved me, why did she say it? _Call Hye Mi…I love you. Hye Mi loves you…I love you. _It didn't make sense.

I shook my head, and I looked at my phone again. "Forget about that," I told myself. I reminded myself that I had to call Hye Mi. I had to make things right.

As I was dialing her number, my phone rang. It was my manager. He had called earlier to curse at me for the picture that was leaked. He was pissed that things had turned out this way when I was only supposed to be coming back to Seoul for Hye Mi.

"Ye, Hyung?"

"Sam Dong-ah, I've talked to a few of your American associates about what happened. We found a way to fix the problem." My manager not only sounded a lot calmer than he did before, he sounded happy.

"The problem" was what my manager called the picture of Baek Hee and me. "Oh? What?" I asked, eager to get off of the phone with him and call Hye Mi.

"We're going to say that the picture was just a teaser picture that someone accidentally leaked!" He was practically shouting into the phone.

I frowned, a bit confused. "A teaser? We told everyone that I was taking a break from making albums. How could we have a teaser out?"

My manager laughed. "We told them you were taking a break from _making albums. _We'll say this is a teaser for a movie you and the girl are doing. We'll say that it's a Korean-American project. You've just got to call the girl and tell her the plan!"

"But Hyung, this won't work. We aren't actually filming a movie. People will find out sooner or later."

"Not if we actually film a movie! Your associates in the States think it's a great idea! Just get the girl to –"

"Baek Hee," I interrupted him.

"What?" He asked impatiently.

"Her name's Baek Hee. Yoon Baek Hee."

"What? Whatever. Look, call her and get her to agree with the plan!" He laughed again before hanging up.

I sighed as I realized I was left staring at my phone once again. I didn't want to call Baek Hee back. What if she had intentionally told me she loved me? What would I do then? But I had no choice, I thought as her phone rang.

**POV CHANGE**

I looked down at my phone excited. It was Sam Dong! Was he calling to tell me he loved me? Calling to tell me that he realized he doesn't love Hye Mi? I could only hope.

Then I realized I was being selfish again. Sam Dong wasn't mine to love; he was Hye Mi's. I had stolen him in jealously, and like an idiot I had fallen in love. If he called to tell me he loved me, I would have to lie. I would have to tell him that I didn't love him.

I took a deep, painful breath before answering. "Hello?"

"Baek Hee-yah?"

"Yeah?"

"My manager, he's come up with a way to fix our…problem." His voice sounded strained, and I wanted to ask him what was wrong.

"Our problem?" I repeated, lost.

"Yeah, the picture problem," was all he said.

"Oh! Oh, ne. What is it?" I held in a sigh, realizing that he wasn't going to profess his love for me. But that was a good thing, I told myself.

"He's telling Idol watch that the picture is a teaser for a Korean-American project we're filming."

I paused for a moment, thinking back on what Sam Dong said. "So people are going to think we're filming a movie together?"

"Yeah," he replied, slowly. I knew something else was coming next. "He actually wants us to film a movie now. He thinks it's a good idea, and it'll look good for both of our images."

I let my sigh out this time, knowing I had no choice but to agree. There was no way I'd want to be in a romantic movie with Sam Dong after falling for him like this. But at the same time, this would allow me to show my face in public without humiliation. "Okay. I'll do it."

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 15! Only 5 more chapters left! I thought about doing a chapter a day, but I realized that that's just crazy. Maybe every other day…I don't know. **

**Anyway, I threw in another pun. Hint Hint: this time it has to do with Dream High. Whoever guesses it gets the bonus chapter. **

**Okay, have an amazing day! ~Toco**


	16. Chapter 16: Forgive and Forget

**Disclaimer: Nothing's mine but the events!**

**Author's Note: This one's a bit smaller. Sorry, but remember it's coming to an end! Enjoy Chapter 16!**

I woke up with a start and looked around my room. Alone. Of course. I sighed and laid back down slowly, so I wouldn't give myself a headache.

Last night I had agreed to lie to the press about the picture of Sam Dong and me. I even had to email the director of Kirin Arts High School to take a leave while we filmed the movie.

So much happened yesterday, and so much was going on in my head that I forgot that I told Sam Dong to call Hye Mi. I wondered if he did, but of course he did. How could he not?

I picked up my phone, which was underneath me, and I looked through my pictures. Hye Mi. My best friend. I closed the phone quickly and closed my eyes. I wanted my best friend back.

I glanced over at my clock. 8 AM. She'd be up by now. I took a deep breath, opened my phone again, and pressed 1, Hye Mi's speed dial.

She answered on the second ring. "Hello?" She sounded sleepy and irritated. Weird. She's usually up early in the morning.

"I'm sorry!" I blurted out before she could hang up on me, or before I could chicken out. "I'm so sorry, Hye Mi-yah."

There was a long pause, and I wondered if she hung up, but I was too scared to look at my phone and check. Finally, I hear her inhale slowly. "Baek Hee-yah –"

Before she has the chance to curse at me or say anything, I cut her off. "I am so sorry, Hye Mi-yah! It's not that I liked Sam Dong or anything like that. I was just jealous! I'm sorry!"

This time, I didn't have to wait long. "It's…it's okay, Baek Hee-yah. Kenchana." And she sounded as if she meant it.

"K-Kenchana? Chincha?" I was close to tears because I never thought she'd forgive me that easily.

"Ye," she said, and I could hear her smile on the other line. "Kenchana. I don't know how long it'll be before I can trust you like I did before, but I do forgive you."

I nodded to myself. "I understand. I'll prove myself once again!" And I meant it. I wanted my best friend back, and I was going to make sure I did.

Hye Mi laughed quietly. "I hope so, but then again, you always prove yourself."

"I missed you!"

Hye Mi laughed again, still quiet. "It's only been like two days, but I missed you too. And I'm sorry for leaking the picture of you and Sam Dong." Before I could answer, Hye Mi continued. "We should go out to lunch in a while. I have to go, but I'll call you. Okay?"

Okay!" I hung up happily. I couldn't believe it; Hye Mi didn't hate me! She must have made up with Sam Dong.

Sam Dong. I sighed to myself, and I went through my phone was again, stopping at his contact. I wanted to delete his number, but I knew I couldn't because of the whole movie thing.

"I have to go. I can't erase you from my life, but I can erase you from my mind," I said to myself. "As if we had never been involved like this. As if none of this had ever happened. Goodbye, Song Sam Dong."

**POV CHANGE**

I look over to Jin Guk, who's still asleep. His chest was bare, and he was sleeping on his back. He looked so peaceful, and I smiled just knowing that he was mine. All mine. Go Hye Mi and Jin Guk. Go Hye Mi and Hyun Si Hyuk.

Song Sam Dong. I shook my head. No, he wasn't in my heart anymore. I picked up my phone and went through my contacts. I deleted Sam Dong's contact, and I deleted any pictures I had of him. Anything that would bring back those memories, gone.

I was starting over again, with the one the one I now loved. The one who made me happy. I thought for a moment, and I came to a conclusion: Jin Guk always made sure I was happy, while Sam Dong made my heart ache.

I silently laughed to myself at the irony. The roles had switched because back at Kirin, Sam Dong was the one who always made sure I was happy, while Jin Guk made my heart ache.

I shook my head again. From now on, Sam Dong was only "K" to me. I looked down to Jin Guk again and smiled. I loved this man. He was my life now. I held up my phone and snapped a picture of him sleeping.

I'd forgotten that my phone was on loud, and Jin Guk woke to the loud click of the camera. He smiled sleepily, glancing up at me. "What are you doing?"

"Giving myself completely to you," I said, putting my phone down next to me. I preferred not to be caught doing things like that because I didn't like being seen as an Aegyo and cutesy girl.

Jin Guk was now fully awake, and he was sitting up next to me. He leaned in and kissed me. I made myself hold in a sigh as he pulled away. "I want to marry you, Go Hye Mi."

"What?" I whispered, stunned.

"I want to marry you. Will you marry me?" He was completely serious, and he had hopeful eyes.

I nodded my head before jumping on him, smiling. "Yes!" I yelled before kissing him again.

**Only 4 more chapters left!**

**Have a great week! ~Toco**


	17. Chapter 17: The Wedding

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but these events!**

**Author's Note: Thanks to EVERYONE who continues to read, favorite, and add this story! You guys give me strength and you are awesome!**

**KyeoptaYeonie – Thank you so much for coming back and thanks SO much for continuing to read!**

**Hope you enjoy Chapter 17!**

I throw down my phone in frustration. Why was her phone off? I had been calling her for about 3 days. I was starting to think she had changed her number because nobody keeps their phone off for that long.

I passed my phone back and forth from one hand to the other. What could I do? Maybe go to her house? She probably wasn't there at one o'clock in the afternoon though.

I skipped through the contacts on my phone, stopping at a name that made my heart skip a beat. I pressed call and listened to it ring.

Her voice brought a smile to my lips even though she sounded a bit cold. "Ye, Sam Dong?"

"Baek Hee-yah! Do you want to come over?" I asked energetically. I didn't want her to know that I only called her after not being able to reach Hye Mi.

"Come over? For what?" Her voice got colder, and I wondered if she was mad at me.

"To…come over and hang out," I said slowly, trying not to stutter.

She laughed, and then said, "I don't do things like that anymore." Then the line went dead.

**POV CHANGE**

I pulled the tie around my neck and started to tie it carefully, so I wouldn't mess up. I was looking into a full-length mirror, making sure I looked okay.

I was extremely happy today. Pil Suk and I told Jin Guk and Hye Mi about our marriage and about Pil Suk's four-month pregnancy. We also let them know that they're the Godparents.

They returned our happy news with news of their own: they were eloping! And they wanted us to be their witnesses. We agreed, of course, happy that they wanted to get married. I could tell they had been talking about it, and I could tell that they were both sure.

I had my doubts about them being together because I knew how Hye Mi was, but I really believe that Hye Mi loved Jin Guk now. She didn't have any regret in her voice or her eyes. She looked…happy. Something she hasn't looked for a long time.

The five of us, Hye Mi, Jin Guk, Hye Sung, Pil Suk, and I, drove somewhere near the country where they could have their small, quiet ceremony without anyone knowing about it. I knew that Hye Mi and Baek Hee had made up – Pil Suk told me – and I wondered why she hadn't invited her. The two of them didn't even tell their families, just Hye Sung, Pil Suk, and me.

**POV CHANGE**

The music started, I waited ten seconds after Hye Sung and Pil Suk walked down the aisle. They both looked beautiful in the matching light pink dresses I got for them.

One of the coordinators pushed me lightly, whispering, "Your turn, sweetie."

So I made my way down the aisle, slowly. I couldn't look at Jin Guk yet, I just couldn't. Instead I focused on a bench in the front of the church. I had to think things through quickly or I would make a huge mistake.

_Do you still love Song Sam Dong? _I asked myself. I took a deep breath, and thought honestly. I don't. Not the way I love Jin Guk. I do love him though, and I want to apologize to him for possibly ruining his career with that picture.

_Are you truly in love with Jin Guk? _ I closed my eyes for a moment, and thought about my life with Jin Guk. Then I thought about my life without him. I shuddered and opened my eyes again. I am truly in love with Jin Guk.

_Are you ready to marry this man? _I smiled because I didn't even have to think about this one. I was ready. I was happy, and I always would be with him.

By the time I finished answering my questions, my eyes met his. I don't remember how, but somehow I got to his side. I didn't even realize it until the preacher started talking because I had been staring into Jin Guk's eyes.

He was happy. I knew he was. He knew I was. I smiled at him then turned to the preacher.

"Do you, Hyun Si Hyuk, take Go Hye Mi to be your wife?" He asked.

Jin Guk smiled confidently, proudly, and said, "I do."

"And do you, Go Hye Mi, take Hyun Si Hyuk to be your husband?" He asked.

I smiled and nodded, looking into Jin Guk's eyes once again. "Of course I do."

The preacher grinned at us, happy to see a young couple in love. "Then I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Jason, Pil Suk, and Hye Sung could have been screaming for all I knew. The only thing I was aware of was being in Jin Guk's arms, kissing him. I knew it then that I hadn't made a mistake, I had made the best decision of my life.

2 days later, I was at my house – Excuse me, _our _house – sitting on the couch and watching Idol Watch.

"We have a lot of big news today!" Kim Gina started to report with a big grin on our face. "Our first story is about South Korea's Idol Jason! His manager gave us this video to show everyone!"

The screen went black, then Jason and Pil Suk came up, waving and smiling. "Ah, Annyeonghaseyo! I'm Jason!"

"And I'm former member of Dream High, Kim Pil Suk! We have some very exciting news for everyone, and we thought now was the perfect time to share it!" Pil Suk looked back at Jason, and they shared a loving glance.

"I hope everyone is happy for us because we are married!" I could hear the audience of Idol Watch gasping, clapping, and cheering. Jason was very loved. "We have been married for a year and a half now, and we have even more news!"

"I am now four months pregnant!" Pil Suk exclaimed. Even more cheers, gasps, and clapping.

The video clip ended there, and Kim Gina came back onto the screen. "There you have it, netizens. Our beloved Jason has married the beautiful Kim Pil Suk, they are happy, and they will soon have a beautiful baby."

Jason and Pil Suk, who were sitting on my other couch, hugged each other, glad that the response was a positive one.

"We have more exciting news about two more beloved Idols, Go Hye Mi and Jin Guk! The two are married!" Pictures that Jason took of our very small wedding came up, and the audience burst into applause.

I didn't realize that I was holding in my breath until I finally let it go. I was nervous about the reaction of the netizens. I wondered if Jin Guk, who was sitting next to me, was nervous as well. If he was, he didn't show it, but when the reaction was positive he looked at me with a relieved smirk.

He was about to turn the TV off when Kim Gina came back on, saying, "And to clear up last week's rumors, South Korea and America's beloved K is _not _in a relationship with former Dream High member, Yoon Baek Hee." Jin Guk, Jason, Pil Suk, and I looked around at each other, interested in what was about to be said.

"Instead of this being a picture of two young lovers, this is a picture of an actor and actress! K and Yoon Baek Hee are the lead roles for a South Korean-American project that they've started filming. K's manager has promised to keep Idol Watch informed with recent news about the movie." Then Jin Guk turned the TV off.

Everyone was silent. I broke the silence by saying, "If they would have gotten together, I would have supported them."

**That took a lot out of me. Writing the outline is a lot easier than writing the chapter, haha! But I hope you enjoyed! Sorry for the choppyness! 3 chapters left!**


	18. Chapter 18: News Travels Fast

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the events! **

**Author's Note: THANK YOU to Ima-Believer and Yuuki0hime for making this story one of your favorites! I really appreciate it! And of course I really appreciate all of you who read this!**

**Enjoy Chapter 18! Oh, by the way this chapter is short, but I had to end it with a cliff hanger (they're the best!)!**

I was waiting for Idol Watch to come on after Sam Dong texted me, telling me to watch. I waited patiently through all the other borings news to see Idol Watch reporter, Kim Gina, talk about Sam Dong and me. I actually almost fell asleep.

What kept me fully awake was seeing Jason and Pil Suk on my screen. They greeted everyone, and then announced their marriage. "They've been married for a year and a half?" I asked myself out loud. "Pil Suk never told us anything! Or did she tell Hye Mi without telling me?"

I looked back at the TV just in time to see Pil Suk say, "I am now four months pregnant!"

I couldn't believe this! How could they hide something like this? I started feeling betrayed because I knew Pil Suk and Jason _must _have told Hye Mi and Jin Guk, their best friends. Then I thought again. Maybe I shouldn't feel betrayed. Of course Pil Suk and Jason didn't trust me with their secret. I probably would have betrayed _them._

"Wait. Stop it, Yoon Baek Hee. Just stop it." I told myself. I had to stop blaming myself for everything. That's what Hye Mi had said when we went to lunch earlier in the week.

"_Annyeong, Baek Hee-yah," Hye Mi sang, sitting down across from me. She seemed really happy. Her eyes were brighter than I'd ever seen, her skin was glowing, and her smile was radiant. _

_And for that, I was thankful. I was happy Sam Dong and Hye Mi made up because seeing my best friend like this is worth it._

"_Annyeong, Hye Mi-yah! You look really happy." I smiled at her sincerely. _

_She looked at me and grinned. "I am happy. Really happy." She paused, hesitated, and then continued. "How are you?"_

_I looked down at my menu, not wanting to meet her eyes. She'd know I was lying if I did. "I'm fine."_

"_Are you?"_

_I refused to cry. I wasn't going to let myself cry over this anymore. I cleared my throat before a lump could form. "I just…I wish none of this ever happened. I wish I wouldn't have been so deceitful, and –"_

"_Stop, Baek Hee-yah," She interrupted me. I looked up to see Hye Mi frowning and putting down her own menu. "You have to stop blaming yourself for things. I stopped blaming myself for things a long time ago." She stopped to laugh. _

_I laughed with her and nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks, Hye Mi-yah."_

Kim Gina brought me back to the present with her loud voice. Annoyed, I looked back to the TV again. "We have more exciting news about two more beloved Idols, Go Hye Mi and Jin Guk! The two are married!"

I froze, my eyes glued to the TV. Pictures came up of Hye Mi and Jin Guk at their wedding. The only other people I saw were Hye Sung, Pil Suk, and Jason. The audience of Idol Watch burst into applause, cheering louder than they did for anybody else, even Jason and Pil Suk.

So when Hye Mi told me that she was really happy, she was happy with…Jin Guk? That explained Sam Dong's call to me that day; Hye Mi never went back to him. She had rejected Song Sam Dong for Jin Guk.

**POV CHANGE**

I was staring at my flat screen TV. So was my manager. We both just saw the pictures of Hye Mi and Jin Guk. Their wedding pictures. Their wedding. Wedding.

I got a little dizzy, and I felt myself start to shake. "Sam Dong-ah?" I heard my manager ask. I didn't really know what was happening, but I felt my feet carry me out of the door. "Sam Dong-ah! Song Sam Dong!" my manager called after me.

I never remembered grabbing my keys, but I must have because I ended up in my car. And I ended up driving. Where was I going? How was I driving like this? The other cars on the road seemed to disappear.

All I could do was focus on the craziness going on in my head. _Hye Mi and Jin Guk. Hye Mi and Sam Dong. Sam Dong and Baek Hee. Baek Hee. Hye Mi. Sam Dong._

All the names were flying around in my head. I don't remember clearly, but I felt like the car hit water. Water. It did hit water. The car was sinking. Drowning. I was drowning. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't…_Hye Mi…Baek Hee…_

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 18! Only TWO more chapters left until the END! Well, I'll let you in on a little secret: there's technically on like one chapter left because the last chapter (well most of it) is the epilogue!**


	19. Chapter 19: 3 Parts

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but events!**

**Author's Note: YAY! Chapter 19! I have broken it up into 3 parts for multiple reasons. Thank you as always to EVERYONE who follows/favorites this story! You guys are awesome!**

**Love it – I'm so happy you love it! Sorry…just wait and see what happens :) Thanks to you for reading!**

**KyeoptaYeonie – I don't know about a sequel, but maybe if enough people ask for it! Thanks to you always for reading!**

**Okay, enjoy Chapter 19!**

**Part One: The Surgery**

The nurse came out with her clipboard and looked around the dimly lit, seemingly empty room. She was about to turn around to leave when she saw a figure slumped in one of the nearby chairs.

"Excuse me," she said softly. "Are you…" She glanced down at her clipboard. "Lee Seunghyun?"

The man looked up at her and nodded. He stood up and walked to her. "Ye. I'm Lee Seunghyun."

"Follow me," was all she said before turning around and walking down the long hallway.

"Lee Seunghyun," the man whispered to himself as he followed the nurse from a distance. "My name is Lee Seunghyun. Lee Seunghyun." The man smiled to himself; he thought his name was a handsome one. _And soon, _he thought, _I'll be handsome too in just a couple of hours. _

They walked into a big operating room where a few surgeons were getting all the necessary tools needed for the plastic surgery. The nurse ushered Seunghyun to lie down on the hard, metal bed.

"Are you ready, Mr. Lee?" one of the doctors asked.

Seunghyun nodded. "Ye, Doctor. I'm ready." And he was ready. He wanted to be unnoticeable when the surgery was done. The doctors had told him that that wasn't possible; he would still look a bit similar to his old self. But Seunghyun was all right with that as long as no one he knew recognized him.

The next day, Seunghyun laid quietly in his hospital bed. One of the doctors, the one that had asked if he was ready, walked in with the nurse. Both were smiling at him.

"So is it safe to assume that the surgery came out well?" Seunghyun was a bit scared. What if the surgery wasn't good? What if he made the biggest mistake of his life? Seunghyun didn't know yet because the hospital room had no mirrors.

The nurse smiled and handed him a small hand-mirror. "See for yourself, Mr. Lee."

Seunghyun gratefully took the mirror and looked into it slowly. He smiled, and a handsome young man smiled back at him. Seunghyun felt tears come into his eyes. He looked like he could be related to his old self, but he was sure no one would recognize him, especially since he let his hair grow out a bit.

Seunghyun dropped the mirror on the bed, stood up, and hugged both the nurse and the doctor. "Gamsamnida! Chincha! Gamsamnida!" Seunghyun picked up his bag, hugged them both again, and left feeling happier than he'd ever been in the past few years.

He was Lee Seunghyun, a new man.

**Part Two: A Lost Friend**

"Go Hye Mi, Jin Guk, Jason, and Kim Pil Suk are all here at the Idol Press Conference. They will be answering questions about their marriages and friendships," Kim Gina said to the camera.

Instantly, reporters started raising their hands and shouting out for Kim Gina to pick one of them. She picked someone from the back, and that person stood up with a pen and a notepad.

"This question is for Go Hye Mi and Jin Guk. How long have you two been married? Jason and Kim Pil Suk told us how long they have been secretly married, but you two haven't said."

Hye Mi and Jin Guk smiled at each other, and then turned to back to the reporter. Jin Guk cleared his throat, and he said, "We just got married a week ago."

Kim Gina picked another reporter, and that person stood up as well. "This is also for Go Hye Mi and Jin Guk. Why did you two announce your marriage so quickly when your close friends, Jason and Pil Suk, waited so long?"

Hye Mi spoke up this time. "We wanted to share our happy news with everyone. Pil Suk-ah and Jason wanted to tell people before the baby came, so Jin Guk and I decided to go ahead and let our fans know about us too."

"Ye," Pil Suk agreed. "Keeping a secret is hard. Besides, Jason and I knew that Hye Mi-ah and Jin Guk couldn't wait to brag to everyone about each other."

Everyone chuckled a bit, and another reporter was picked. "This is for all of you. How are you all taking the devastating news of your old, close friend, Song Sam Dong, otherwise known as K?"

"Devastating?" Jason asked. They all looked confused, and Baek Hee, who was sitting in the audience, glanced at the reporter with a raised eyebrow.

The reporter seemed like he wanted to sit back down now, and his stance got awkward. "Uh, it seems none of you heard the news… The day of the Idol Watch announcement of both of your marriages and of K's new movie, K drove away from his Korean home recklessly… His car ended up in the Han River… K, Song Sam Dong is dead."

The crowd gasped and the faces on Hye Mi, Pil Suk, Jason, and Jin Guk, and Baek Hee were shocked. Pil Suk started to cry and hid her face in Jason's chest, and Jason hugged her and comforted her. Hye Mi froze, tears falling from her eyes rapidly, but she made no movement or noise. Jin Guk put his arm around Hye Mi, holding back his own tears.

Baek Hee had promised Hye Mi that she would stay the whole press conference, but Baek Hee didn't want to cry in front of all these people. She got up slowly, wiping away her tears. She quickly walked out of the room, and she kept going until she sat down at the stairs in front of the building.

She shook her head. This wasn't happening. He wasn't dead. Song Sam Dong wasn't dead. He couldn't be.

**Part Three: A New Beginning**

"Was he your friend?" a voice asked from behind me. It was oddly familiar, but I couldn't quite place it. I turned to see a handsome guy standing next to me, holding a box of tissues.

I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. It didn't work. "Who? Song Sam Dong?" My voice cracked when I said his name.

The handsome guy smiled sadly and sat down beside me, handing over the tissues. "I saw you run out, so I thought I'd bring you some tissues. You must be Yoon Baek Hee."

I stopped wiping my eyes, and I looked over at him. "How do you know my name?"

He smiled brightly and pulled a CD from his bag. It was the Dream High album. I smiled back at him when he said, "I was a fan of you guys. I'm sorry about K." I stopped smiling, and he kept going. "Your other friends looked really sad too. Were you all close?"

I bit my lip, wondering if I should lie to this stranger or tell him the truth. I decided on the truth, and I ended up telling him a lot. I ended up telling him the whole story, starting from the year we all joined Kirin Arts High School, where it all began. After I finished everything, people were beginning to exit the building. I stood up embarrassed, and he stood up next to me.

"I'm sorry," I said, sighing. "I didn't mean to tell you my whole life story." But I honestly wasn't sorry. It felt good to talk about everything, to get everything off my chest. And the best thing about talking to this stranger was that he didn't look like he was judging me. He looked like he actually understood me.

He shrugged nonchalantly and gave me a smile. "It's fine. You sounded like you needed to let some things out. Plus I like hearing your voice. It's beautiful, just like you."

I looked away, embarrassed once again. I tried to think of something to say back, but I just couldn't.

"My name is Lee Seunghyun by the way. I know this is rude because we don't know each other, but…can I take you to lunch or dinner sometime?"

I looked up at him, wondering why he'd ever want to go out with someone like me, Yoon Baek Hee. He looked right back at me. His eyes. They were really familiar, but just like his voice I couldn't place them. Something about them made me know my answer though. "Yes, I would love to go to dinner or lunch someday."

About two minutes later, after trading contact information with Lee Seunghyun, I walked inside the conference room again. There were only a few reporters and people at the back of the room, and I found Hye Mi and others talking with a man quietly.

When I walked up to them, they all looked back at me sadly. "It's good you're here too, Yoon Baek Hee. He left one for you too," the man said before walking away.

I looked questioningly at them then at the envelope in my hand. "Who was he? What is this?"

They all had one too. Everyone seemed lost, so Jason spoke up. "Uh, that was Sam Dong's manager. And these are the notes that he left us…his manager says that he doesn't know how Sam Dong wrote them because he found them in the house after Sam Dong's car had been found."

Before I could say anything, Jason opened his envelope. "Dear Jason, you were the coolest guy I ever met. I looked up to you, and I used you as an example of how to act. Thank you for the advice you gave me unintentionally. I wish all the best for you and Pil Suk. Your friend, Song Sam Dong."

Pil Suk smiled sadly and opened hers as well. "Dear Kim Pil Suk, you were a good friend to me since Kirin Arts High School. I am very sorry that I didn't make contact with you for so long. Please find a way to forgive me. I wish all the best for you and Jason. The baby will be so cute. Your friend, Song Sam Dong."

Jin Guk looked at his envelope then glanced at Pil Suk and Jason. He glanced at Hye Mi and me next, and then he started to open his own envelope. "Dear Jin Guk, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. We…" Jin Guk sighed, looking as if he were holding back tears. "You know what, I'm gonna read mine in private."

We all nodded in understanding. "I am too," Hye Mi said. She turned to me. "Baek Hee-yah, I know I said we'd hang out today, but…"

"I understand." And I did. They all left, giving me hugs. I felt a little bad because they were all together and they had each other, while I had no one.

I sighed, and I opened my envelope.

_Dear Yoon Baek Hee, _

_I'm sorry for everything that I did to you. I'm sorry that I put you through so much. And I'm sorry if I cost you your best friend…please find a way to forgive me. I know you probably think I'm stupid for doing something like this, but I want you to know that it was for the best. One day you'll hopefully understand why. You will always mean a lot to me, Baek Hee. Always. Don't ever forget that._

_Love, Song Sam Dong_

**POV CHANGE**

_Dear Go Hye Mi, _

_We've been through so much together, haven't we? I'm sorry for everything I've done to hurt you. I know you are pretty stubborn, so maybe you won't forgive me right away, but I know one day you will. I think you made a good choice. Jin Guk will take such good care of you. Back when we were younger, I always wanted to know how everything would turn out. I never thought it would all end like this. But it's all for the best. I need you to be happy. You and Jin Guk both deserve it. Did I say congratulations yet? Congratulations! You'll have an amazing family. I'll always have a huge place in my heart for you, Hye Mi. You were always a big part of my life. Remember the good times._

_Love, Song Sam Dong._

I placed the letter onto the stairs next to me. I was waiting for Jin Guk to pull the car around. A tissue appeared in front of my face, and I took it without looking up.

Whoever offered it chuckled. Jason. "You know you should really say thank you." Wait. That wasn't Jason. That voice. I looked up, my heart stopping for a second.

Then it started to beat again. It wasn't Sam Dong. But it wasn't Jason either. The man looked really familiar though. "Thank you," I said quietly before standing up. My mouth dropped open when I saw the man's eyes. He started to walk away, so I called after him. "Wait!" He didn't wait, and there were too many people, so I lost him.

I smiled slightly, my tears falling even harder. "It's not the end, Song Sam Dong," I whispered to myself. "It's the beginning." I saw Baek Hee a little ways away, and I saw the man walk up to her. They both smiled and walked away. I smiled again. "A new beginning for everybody." I picked up my letter and wiped away my tears. "Sam Dong-ah, you genius."

**Well? What do you think, guys? That was the LAST part! The only thing left is the epilogue! Give me your feedback please! Tell me what you thought would happen! Tell me if you liked the ending! You guys were always amazing! ~Toco**


	20. Chapter 20: Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but I own this story!**

**Author's Note: Guys, I'm SO sorry for taking so long with the Epilogue! School was seriously kicking my ass for a while. BUT here's the epilogue. I'm actually a bit sad that it's coming to the end like this, but I'm really proud of myself for sticking with it. NOW I have some After the Concert awards to give out!**

**First Reviewer Award goes to… La'Vete! You inspired me to keep going when no one else read my story!**

**Most Reviews Award goes to…KyeoptaYeonie! I loved reading your comments and I loved reading your story! **

**THANK YOU also to BigBenMitchell, HelloMiho, and Shay.K, and all of my anonymous reviewers for your reviews!**

**THANKS also to Ayla27, MKrazy11, and 1DLiamondLouis for following/favoriting my story! Thank you also to the others who followed/favorited my story! **

**NOW here's your epilogue!**

*** JASON POV ***

I watched Pil Suk sing our beautiful baby girl, Suzy, to sleep. They were both beautiful, Pil Suk and Suzy. Mother and daughter. I loved them more than anything else in the world. So leaving them, even for a little while, hurts.

I dropped my bag quietly and wrapped my arms around the unknowing Pil Suk.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, turning around to face me. She brightened up when she saw me, but had succeeded in waking up Suzy. "Jason, why didn't you tell me that you were coming back today?" She hit me playfully on the arms before giving me a one-armed hug.

Suzy bounced up and down in Pil Suk's arms, and she laughed happily. "Appa!"

I froze, staring at my daughter.

*** PIL SUK POV ***

"Appa! Appa!" Suzy was jumping around in my arms.

While Jason was promoting his album in Japan, I taught Suzy how to say Appa and Eomma. Daddy and Mommy. I didn't tell Jason whenever we talked on the phone because I wanted it to be a surprise.

It was hard to keep the secret, but seeing Jason's face now was completely worth it.

"She can talk," he whispered.

I nodded and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Yes, she can talk. She learned Appa and Eomma while you were in Japan."

Jason picked us both up and spun us around. Suzy and I were both giggling now. "I love you," Jason told me, kissing me on the lips. Then, "I love you," he repeated before kissing Suzy's forehead.

"I love you too, Jason. Always." I told him.

"I…love you," Suzy giggled. Jason and I, both wide eyed, stared at her.

"Did you teach her that too?" He asked, smiling big.

I shook my head, and Jason picked us up again to spin us around once more.

*** JIN GUK POV ***

I walked into the bathroom to find Hye Mi sitting on the toilet with the lid down and her pants up. She was holding her stomach, and her facial expression was unreadable. I quickly went to her and put my arms around her. "Kenchana? Are you sick again?"

Instead of looking at me in pain – She had been sick a lot lately – she looked at me with a grin. "Jin Guk," she said, her voice still hoarse, from throwing up most likely.

I frowned, confused as to why she would be so happy to be sick again. "What? What is it, Hye Mi-yah?"

She smiled and put her arms around my waist, hugging me. "I love you so much."

*** HYE MI POV ***

I didn't let him finish his question because I knew he would ask why I was so happy. And I knew that as soon as I told him my reason, he'd be happy as well. "Jin Guk, I'm pregnant."

He stared at me for only a second before pulling me back into his arms. I knew he'd be happy. "Let's go to the doctor to find out how many weeks…or months!"

I laughed and nodded. "Just let me brush my teeth quickly." It wouldn't be quick because I had to make a call to both Pil Suk and Baek Hee, the future Godmothers of the baby.

After Jin Guk left the bathroom, probably calling Jason to tell him the good news, I shut the door and picked up my cell phone. I made a 3-way call to my two best friends, and, surprisingly, they answered at the same time.

"Hello?" They said unanimously.

"I'm pregnant," was the only thing I said.

Suddenly there was a chorus of screams coming through my phone. Then they started to talk to me at the same time, oblivious to the other.

"I can't believe it! Congratulations! Aww! Now Suzy will have a God sister or a God brother to play with! How many weeks are you? The baby will be so cute! I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Omo! Omo! Did you just find out? Did you go to the doctor? Did you tell Jin Guk yet? Are you excited? The baby will be so cute! I'm so happy for you guys!"

I laughed, but I ignored all of their questions. "I'm going to the doctor now, so I have to go, but at lunch tomorrow I will you both everything!" More squeals, then I hung up.

*** SEUNGHYUN POV ***

I looked up from the pot of ramen I was cooking. I had ignored the first squeal Baek Hee had made because I was used to it when she was on the phone with either Hye Mi or Pil Suk.

But when she squealed the second, I chuckled and looked up at her. "What happened this time?"

She hung up her cell phone and ran over to me. "Hye Mi is pregnant!"

I smiled, trying to hold back my excitement. I'm not supposed to really know Hye Mi. We've only met a few times, anyway. So I just gave Baek Hee a grin and said, "Jin Guk sunbae must be a proud man."

Baek Hee sighed and wrapped her arms around one of my arms. "Seunghyun-ah! You know you can speak informally to them now, right? They're your friends too! It's been a year now." She had been trying to convince me to become closer with everyone.

Baek Hee wanted me to look at them as family, like she does, because she knows that I have no family.

I didn't say anything, so Baek Hee went on. "Anyway, Jin Guk wants you to play the piano for his next album. You're getting so popular!" She giggled.

I turned around, turning off the stove, and I pulled her to me. "Well it helps that my girlfriend is a famous actress and the best teacher at Kirin Arts High School."

I watched as Baek Hee got that faraway look in her eyes that she always got when I brought up her acting. She wasn't interested in it at all until she did a movie that I…that Song Sam Dong had set her up with before he died.

"It's okay if you want to talk about him. I won't get jealous," I joked lightly.

She looked at me, snapping out of her reverie, and smiled. "Nope, it's just some memories. I'm okay. Now, let's eat!"

*** BAEK HEE POV ***

We sat down at the small dining room table that Seunghyun kept in his kitchen. There was a large mirror across from the table, and as we started to eat, something about Seunghyun's reflection caught me off guard.

"Seunghyun-ah…" I whispered. His reflection. It looked like…He looked just like…when I looked at the real Seunghyun, I noticed he was staring at me concerned. "I thought…I saw something," I explained. I laughed it off and looked back at his reflection. It looked normal again, so I smiled at him and went back to eating.

*** NO POV * 9 MONTHS LATER ***

Everyone, friends and family, were gathered in Jin Guk and Hye Mi's backyard. They were having a celebratory party for their new baby boy, Hyun Sanghyun.

Hye Mi was sitting down talking to Kang Oh Hyuk, her old teacher, when she looked up at her back porch. Lee Seunghyun was sitting there eating. When he noticed her glance at him, he smiled and waved.

Hye Mi excused herself from Teacher Kang and walked over to Seunghyun. She smiled back at him. "Where's Baek Hee-yah?

Seunghyun grinned and pointed to a part of the yard where people were dancing; Baek Hee was one of the people dancing. "I can't dance well, so I told her to go on without me."

Hye Mi sat down in the chair across from Seunghyun. She glanced over at Jin Guk, who was holding Baby Sanghyun, and she smiled at him. Then she turned back to Seunghyun and asked, "Are you ready?"

He nodded and looked at Hye Mi with careful eyes. "Should I do it now?"

"Now seems like a good time to me." Hye Mi had been helping Seunghyun plan a proposal to Baek Hee. That's what the party's second purpose was. Hye Mi got up, about to gather everyone to the center of the yard, when she glanced back at Seunghyun. "Oh, and don't mess this one up, Song Sam Dong." She turned around and walked to the center of the yard.

Seunghyun was wide eyed, and he was staring at Hye Mi, who didn't even bother to look back. He wondered how she knew and if she would tell anyone. Then he thought about it. She wanted him to be happy, same as he wanted for her. He grinned, getting up, and followed her.

"Everyone!" Hye Mi shouted. "Can I have your attention please?" Everyone made a circle around Hye Mi to listen. "My friend here, Seunghyun-ah, has something important to do."

Everyone, except Hye Mi, Jin Guk, Pil Suk, and Jason, looked on with confusion as Seunghyun took Hye Mi's place. "Hey…I'm Lee Seunghyun." Everyone chuckled. He pulled Baek Hee out of the crowd, and then he dropped down on one knee. "Yoon Baek Hee," he started, looking straight at her, "will you marry me?"

Baek Hee, tears in her eyes, dropped down in front of Seunghyun and threw her arms around him. "Yes!"

Everyone cheered as Seunghyun and Baek Hee hugged. Seunghyun looked at Hye Mi and mouthed, _Thank you._

**THE END.**


	21. TEASER

**Milk and Honey**

"Milk and Honey" is the story of Kim Pil Suk, Jason, Yoon Baek Hee, Lee Seunghyun (Song Sam Dong), and Go Hye Sung. It is the sequel to "After the Concert", and it is set after the engagement of Baek Hee and Seunghyun. It follows each of them through their life-changing events.

**Hey, guys! I'm back! A couple of people asked for it (KyeoptaYeonie and Gela, thanks so much!) I finished the story outline for "Milk and Honey" and I thought about doing this right after finishing the epilogue for After the Concert. I don't know if this will be too much, but I'm excited about it. I hope it will be as good as this story was! Oh, and Hye Mi and Jin Guk will make appearances in the story, of course, but they won't have any POVs this time. In this story, there will be more about Kirin Arts High School, Jason and Pil Suk, Hye Sung, and Baek Hee and Seunghyun. Anyway, here's a short teaser for the first chapter (which I will be making a new story for, I'm not going to upload it here).**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter One: The Wedding Teaser

She looked absolutely beautiful in her wedding dress, and I couldn't wait to make her my bride. Sure, maybe I wasn't supposed to see the bride's dress before the wedding, but I couldn't help but to peek into her dressing room a few times.

"Seunghyun-ah," someone called my name from behind me. I knew who it was without even turning around. Go Hye Mi.

"Ye?" I answered. I was so thankful to her. Hye Mi was the one who encouraged me to propose to Baek Hee, she was the one who set up our whole wedding, and she was the one who kept my secret. She was the only one who knew the secret that changed my life.

"No peeking at the bride before the ceremony! Besides, you need to go and change too, remember? The wedding is in only an hour!" She pushed me lightly into the direction of my dressing room before hurrying back to Baek Hee.

"Wait. Hye Mi-ah," I said, stopping her. She turned around to face me with a questioning look. We hadn't talked about her knowing my secret, but I knew we would have to at some point. She knew it too.

She raised her eyebrows at me. "Ye?"

But now just wasn't the time to talk about it. It would have to be another day. "Thank you." Then I turned and walked to my own dressing room, where Jin Guk and Jason sat, waiting for me.

**The first chapter will be up by next week, I promise! Please look forward to it!**

**~Toco**


	22. UPDATE

"**Milk and Honey" has been uploaded! I'm so sorry, guys, for making you wait so long. I wanted to get all of my work issues finished before I started the story. Also I went back and changed things like a million times! The story is under the "Dream High" category as a new story. I hope you all enjoy it! I will be updating it frequently, I promise!**

**Thanks again for ALL of your support, constructive criticism, and reviews! You are all the best! Have a great day! **

**~Toco**


End file.
